


制衡

by vickyqq61



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Love Triangles, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyqq61/pseuds/vickyqq61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人格分裂梗，黑道背景。<br/>请看清tags再进来，尤其是最后一项，谢谢。<br/>柚子不提，Patrick和Javier是并列男主。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“你让他出来。”Patrick的声音不带一丝情绪，然而其中的冰冷生硬却让常年恒温的房间仿佛骤然降到冰点。  
Javier不自在地瞥了瞥坐在Patrick对面的单人沙发上，依然悠然自得地埋首于闲书中的羽生。  
后者不为所动，过了十几秒，才镇定自若地取出夹在书本中的一页书签，夹至他正在阅读的那一页后，合上了书本。  
他把书放到面前的茶几上，随手拿起放在边上的日式浅口茶碗，慢条斯理地饮了一口。  
做完这一系列动作，他才慢慢悠悠地抬起眼，总算正眼看向了Patrick，不温不火地说到，“你怎么还不明白？不是我不让他出来，是他自己不愿意出来。”  
Patrick几乎要相信他了，如果不是注意到他嘴边那丝若有似无的幸灾乐祸的笑意。  
Patrick眯了眯眼睛，显然已经处于爆发边缘，然而男人一向的扑克脸并没有泄露过多的情绪，连声线也是处变不惊地平稳，“我希望你没有在这件事情上做任何煽风点火的愚蠢行为。”  
羽生闻言不屑一顾地冷笑出声，反倒有了点被激怒的不满， “怎么？自己做错了事，现在是准备把责任都推到别人身上吗？瞒着结弦去相亲的那个人难道是我吗？被抓包了还不知悔改，强硬地派人压着结弦回家自己还要完成整场相亲的人不是你吗？你平时再疼他，他平时再软弱，也不代表在这件事情上你可以掌控他，可以做得这么过分。结弦不想出来见你再正常不过。如果换做是我，是死都不会再见你了。”  
他声音不高，但言语中的尖酸刻薄却让站在边上的Javier也心惊起来。  
厚道的西班牙男人看了看脸色虽然与平时无异，但难得地超出扑克脸范围，已经紧紧皱起眉头的Patrick，忍不住出来打圆场，“Yuzu，别人的事你别插手了，让结弦出来吧。”  
羽生瞪向站在一边的Javier，“啧”了一声，男人便老实的闭上了嘴，尴尬地咳了一声，站回一边不言不语了。  
“Yuzu，我再问你一遍，是他不愿意出来，还是你在压制他？”Patrick没有与他争论的兴致，只言简意赅地问出了他想问的话。  
“我早就说过了不是吗？他才是主人格。就算他平时再软弱无能，我也是压制不了他的。”羽生难得对着Patrick耐心解释道，末了又邪笑着恶意补充道，“至少目前还不能。”  
“我也早就说过，我答应留着Javier和你胡搞，可不是看在你的面子上，更不是什么心甘情愿的事情。如果你敢动什么歪脑筋的话，那就谁也别想有好日子过。”Patrick从容不迫地沉声回他，点到为止的威胁，却让羽生脸上的笑意骤然逝去。  
羽生冷哼了一声，一脸的不甘心，却没有再说什么。  
Patrick深深看了他一眼，临走前对着站在对面的Javier说到，“如果结弦醒了，通知我。”  
Javier老实地应了一声。  
男人似乎并没有要等他的回复，早就头也不回地往外走去。

等Patrick出了房间，羽生终于忍无可忍地拿起面前的茶杯掷向房门，恨恨地低声咒骂到，“什么东西。”  
Javier心惊地想要去拉住他，但显然已经晚了。  
他赶紧抽过茶几上纸巾盒里的纸巾，拭去被惯性带出的溅在羽生手上身上的茶水，不带埋怨，只有温柔地急切关心道，“烫不烫？要不要去冲下冷水。”  
羽生怔怔地望着半蹲在自己面前的男人，那满脸的担忧心疼，绝不是可以伪装得出的。  
他忽然想到，全世界，也许只有他的Javier是真的在乎他的吧。  
“我不会让Patrick阻碍我们的。”他心疼的抚上西班牙男人刚毅却带着温暖表情的脸庞，心疼地说，“我会保护你的。”  
男人闻言停下擦拭的动作，抬头对他笑了笑，把他被热水烫的有些微微发红的右手包在双掌间放到嘴边吻了吻，柔声道，“我才是你的保镖，记得吗？应该是我保护你才对吧。”  
羽生愣了愣，随即缓缓摇了摇头，倔强中含着一丝落寞的表情，呐呐说到，“你是结弦的保镖。我可以自己保护自己的。你知道的。”  
男人看着这样的Yuzu，忽然觉得十分心疼。  
他沉默地把羽生拉了起来，一路走到浴室的洗脸台前，他从身后环抱住羽生，把他圈在怀里，握着他的双手放到冷水下冲洗。  
他温柔地合着水流仔细地抚摸他每一根手指，仿佛要把疼痛从他的指尖一一抹去一般地虔诚。  
“我是为了保护你，才会继续做结弦的保镖的。”他们在镜中对视，Javier贴在他耳边轻声但郑重地说到。  
羽生闻言一扫满脸的落寞，他抿起嘴唇，压抑下已经攀上嘴角的笑意，只是眼里多了一份暖意，带着点羞怯地低下了头。  
只有和Javier在一起的时候，他才会像个真正的十七岁少年，而不是别人眼里的那个怪物。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuzu是结弦14岁被绑架时，在受尽恐惧与虐待后分裂出的一个人格。  
结弦虽然出生于黑道世家，但从小性格天真烂漫，甚至带着一点被娇纵出的幼稚。  
他被表兄Patrick保护的太好，从来没有身为黑道世家第一继承人的自觉。  
然而Yuzu是和他截然相反的一个存在。  
他冷酷，坚毅，心机重重，甚至十分的残忍，无论是对别人还是对自己。  
然而若不是分裂出的Yuzu的坚持，羽生可能根本熬不到被营救的那刻。  
当然，这绝不会是Patrick允许Yuzu存在于世的理由。  
他们一开始谁也没有发现被救回的羽生身体中存在着另一种人格，甚至是与他最为亲近的Patrick。  
直到两年后，Patrick才发现了这个可怕的事实。可是那个时候，Yuzu的这一个人格早已经根深蒂固地存在于羽生体内。  
Patrick当然不可能眼睁睁地看着这一切继续下去。  
他在全世界范围内聘请专家试图解决掉野心勃勃的Yuzu。  
药物压制配合心理辅导似乎很快起了作用。  
一切顺利到不可思议。

直到有一天晚上，Patrick在羽生房间过夜。  
他半夜忽然惊醒，发现羽生穿着他的衬衣坐在窗台上，一脸忧郁地望着窗外。  
他还清楚地记得那是一个满月之夜，没有开灯的房间被月亮的寒光映照出一室冰冷的银白。  
羽生坐着的那侧窗门大开，冷风一阵阵地倒灌入室内。  
Patrick撑起身子叫了他一声，他回过头对上Patrick视线的一瞬，男人便知道那不是他的结弦。  
羽生也丝毫没有要伪装的意思，他半张脸藏在阴影里，只余一双和月光一样冰冷的眼望着Patrick，带着潋滟微光。

“我觉得我快要消失了。”他忽然单刀直入地开口道，没什么情绪的语气，反而让Patrick更为心惊胆寒，因为凭借从小到大在黑道世家成长起来的敏锐，他刹那嗅到了那种赴死的决绝。  
Patrick没有搭腔，脑子里却在飞快盘算着对策。  
“你放心，我不会跳下去的。”羽生仿佛看穿了Patrick的担忧，忽然笑了笑，半真半假地打趣道，“这里只有三层。跳下去摔个半死不活的，结弦这个胆小鬼一躲了之，倒霉的还不是我？”  
Patrick坐了起来，却不敢有更多的动作，他静静地望着羽生，边算计着抓住他的可能性，边试图分散他的注意力，“你知道我不可能留着你。”

羽生点点头。忽然不知从哪里摸出一把瑞士军刀，淡定如Patrick也瞬间心尖起来，他克制着没有怒喝出声以泄露心焦，只是强作镇定地看着羽生慢慢把刀刃拨出，再用刀刃在左手食指上轻轻的划开一道口子。  
“好疼…”他皱了皱眉，把出血的手指放到嘴里吮了吮，“如果现在是结弦，估计又要哭了吧。”  
说着，他把刀刃收起，把军刀抛给Patrick。  
Patrick条件反射地扬手接住，不明所以地望着他。  
“我真搞不懂，他这种幼稚又懦弱的小鬼，有什么值得你喜欢的？”  
“你到底想怎样？”天知道Patrick用了多大的毅力才能克制住怒火与心惊，把这句话说得四平八稳。  
羽生歪了歪头，唇角缓缓牵出一抹若有似无的笑，不疾不徐地说到，“我只是想提醒你一下，你要让我彻底消失，至少要再花上个十天半个月的时间。而我要让你喜欢的结弦生不如死，只需要花上半分钟甚至只是几秒钟而已。”  
他越说眼神越冷，嘴角的笑意却越来越深，让他的表情呈现出一种诡异的狰狞，“我们刚认识，你可能还不了解我。但我不介意和你比比谁更快，谁更狠...…只要你付得起这个代价。”


	2. Chapter 2

羽生被舔吻在脖颈间的酥痒感闹醒，意识模糊间他还很享受地扬起脖子以便更好地体会这绵绵亲吻带来的酥麻快感。  
直到他双手抚上一头略硬微卷的发丝，他才猛然意识到正在亲吻自己的不是Patrick，而是Javier。  
他赶忙惊叫着去推压在他身上的男人的肩膀，“Javi哥哥，我是结弦，我是结弦啦。”  
男人立刻停止了动作，几乎是连滚带爬地从他身上翻身而下，一脸尴尬地站在床边结结巴巴地说，“结弦…你醒啦？”  
羽生翻身背对他，把被子掀起盖过头顶，闷闷地说，“你快穿衣服啦。”  
Javier这才意识到自己此刻是赤身裸体的，他咳了一声，低头捡起昨晚疯狂间扔了满地的衣服。  
他平时绝不会在不能肯定羽生人格的时候对他做出这种越轨的行为，就是怕发生这种情况。  
但是昨天晚上Yuzu对他说，这次对结弦的打击很大，估计他一时半会儿是不会想出现的。  
而他俩昨晚又太过缠绵，以至于到了早上Javier依然意犹未尽，想要趁着早晨的精神再来一次。  
太过得意忘形的结果就是这样的悲剧。

他穿戴整齐后拿着昨晚被他们扔在沙发上的维尼熊玩偶回到了床边。  
男孩趴在床上，从被子里露出半张脸，微微湿润的眼睛带着忧郁出神地望着窗外。  
Jaiver无声地把玩偶放在了男孩身前，羽生立刻从被子里伸出一只手把熊仔自然而然地抱在了胸前，看向半蹲在床边的Javier。  
他的眼神和Yuzu大相径庭。  
结弦的眼神总是简单无辜的，而Yuzu便会锐利得多。  
虽然Javier一直和Yuzu上床，但他对着结弦却丝毫不会产生情欲。  
在他眼里，他们是这么的不同。结弦的单纯稚嫩，使他看上去还是一个小孩子，他真的无法把结弦和Yuzu看作一人。  
他也无法想象结弦和Patrick之间的关系。  
如果不是他时不时会在和Yuzu做爱的时候，发现他身上新留下的情爱痕迹，他可能会和所有人一样认为结弦和Patrick之间只是纯粹的表兄弟关系吧。

“Javier哥哥。”羽生忽然软软地开口。  
“嗯？”Javier抬了抬眉毛，耐心地等着男孩往下说。  
羽生把熊仔压到脸孔前，把整张脸埋在玩具熊肚子上，才又继续道，“以后你能不能和Yuzu说一下，那个…你们…你们那个后…可不可以洗一下澡再睡呀？”  
等羽生扭扭捏捏地说完，Javier看着玩具熊的屁股，脸都烧红了。  
昨晚确实是个例外，两人都累坏了，什么都没顾上就搂在一起睡着了，要不然平时他是根本不会在羽生房间过夜的。  
他赶忙含含糊糊地应了一声，立刻顾左右而言他地扯开话题，“Patrick说等你醒了通知他，我现在去给他打个电话好不好。”  
羽生把玩具熊放下，露出一张红扑扑的脸蛋，带着要哭不哭的表情摇了摇头，“别告诉他我醒了……我不想见到他。”  
话还没说完眼泪就滑了出来。

羽生家的结弦少爷是个爱哭鬼，这是人尽皆知的“秘密”，全族上上下下的人都心照不宣。  
因为他可爱又还小，开始大家都觉得这是件无伤大雅的事情。  
只有羽生老爷，也就是羽生的爷爷，对于这个唯一的嫡孙如此的软弱而倍感头疼，甚至到了愤恨的程度。

羽生曾在八九岁的时候，因为这个毛病而没少被爷爷惩罚。  
那个时候，只要他哭被爷爷发现，或者是由好事者告密到老爷耳朵里。  
无论是为了什么事情，都会被惩罚。  
方法就是关在老宅后院的废置佣人房里两天两夜。  
对于从小胆小又依赖人的羽生来说，这是天大的灾难。

他每次被关好放出后都会精神萎靡好一阵子。  
起初Patrick并不知道羽生被如何惩罚，关在哪里。  
8,9岁的羽生也说不出个所以然来，只会在表哥的安慰下，边哭边反复说着好可怕好可怕。  
等哭到一半才突然反应过来自己又哭了，便飞速用衣袖猛擦着眼泪，边哽咽着拉着Patrick拼命哀求他，千万不要告诉爷爷他又哭了。  
Patrick把人搂进怀里，告诉他想哭就哭，至少在他面前爱怎样都可以，爷爷也管不着。

十二三岁的Patrick已经很有主见，远比一般的同龄小孩沉稳可靠。看着小表弟可怜兮兮的模样，愤怒感随着心疼油然而生。  
他从小维护这个弟弟，从这件事之后更是变本加厉地护着。  
他强硬地暗示主宅里所有下人，不准他们再胡乱传话。  
下人们对于这个一贯冷硬强势的少爷颇为忌惮。虽然他还是个半大不小的少年，又是外系，但因为性格狠辣反而最受老爷赏识，没人敢轻易得罪他。

然而大家族毕竟人多嘴杂，管住了下人，还有无数爱嚼舌根的各系亲戚。  
有些早就看不惯这个含着金汤匙出生的娇气少爷。  
更何况他们家族的大半生意都涉黑，这么弱气的男孩却是理论上名正言顺的第一继承人。对众人来说，简直是个笑话。  
大家明里暗里地都想要整他，当然不会放过这种机会。

那段时间，每到家族聚会，便是羽生的灾难日。  
大人们不方便下手，便教着自家小孩使坏，把谁能弄哭羽生作为聚会的余兴节目。  
Patrick再当心，也总会有防不胜防的时候。  
被人支开后，回来看到哭惨了的羽生，他便一言不发地把人搂进怀里，不言不语地盯着始作俑者，也不责备发火，只是静静地盯着对方，只把对方看得心惊胆颤。  
Patrick的作风一贯如此，他能忍得了当下。但是每一笔账，他都会清清楚楚地记下，算上时间的利息，等待时机成熟的时候再加倍奉还。

羽生还是断断续续地被关小黑屋，可是他却不再害怕了。  
因为Patrick不知从哪里搞来了小黑屋的备用钥匙，他会偷偷潜进去陪他。  
两个人常常就这么大眼瞪小眼的呆足两天再一起出来。

老爷当然不可能不了解整件事情的始末。孙子的软弱，外孙的维护，背后借刀伤人的众人。  
一件简简单单的小事，牵扯出来的却是人心。  
他不仅自己要看清，更想让两个小孩认清他们生存的环境。

没多久，这场已经失去原本意义的闹剧也就不了了之了。  
羽生少爷还是那个爱哭鬼。  
只是他不大在外人面前哭了。更多的时候，他只会在一个人面前哭，或者只为了一个人哭。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

羽生用额头抵在课桌上，低头看着手机上的一条短信出神。  
[晚上过来吃饭。] 12:45 来自哥哥

他把手机合上，趴到桌上。  
脑子里不断重复着那天从会所经过，透过一尘不染的落地窗玻璃，看到Patrick和穿着和服的女孩在咖啡厅相对而坐的画面。  
日本的相亲形式别具一格且一成不变，一眼便能看出。  
更何况他会出现在那里，是因为Yuzu用手机设了闹铃，留了信息给他。  
时间，地点，以及那句，  
[你去看了便知道你哥哥有多爱你。]  
他心里隐隐知道Yuzu说的是反话。他也做了心理准备。  
可是，有些事情是无论怎么做心理建设都没有用的。

他气冲冲地进了会所，想要找Patrick说清楚。  
然而怒气冲天的状态只维持了不到半分钟，剩下的便只有伤心难过了。  
他走到离他们那桌还有些距离的地方，便再也走不动了。  
会所里没什么人，Patrick背对着他和女孩在说话，他们聊天的时候自然而然的把声音压得很轻。  
他木愣愣的僵在那里，侍者轻声示意要带他去靠窗的位子坐，他恍若未闻。  
直到和服女孩投来了略带诧异的目光，Patrick随着女孩的视线回身望去，才惊诧地发现了他。  
然而男人的惊讶只维持了不到一瞬，便恢复成了一贯的淡定自若。  
他起身走向羽生，看了看他身上穿着的高中制服，疑惑道，“现在不是上课时间吗？怎么会来会所？”  
“你在干嘛？”羽生连声线都颤抖了，一开口眼泪便毫无悬念地滑落，他低着头不敢看Patrick，仿佛他才是做错事的那个。  
Patrick挡在羽生和和服女孩之间，女孩离得他们颇远，看不到羽生此时的状态，也听不清他们的说话。

Patrick抬手轻轻拭去男孩的眼泪，低声哄他，“回家等我，我晚点回来和你说，嗯？”  
羽生摇摇头，伸手拽住Patrick的衬衣袖口，低着头小声说，“一起回去。”  
Patrick叹了口气，看了看他身后和落地窗外，并没有看到保镖和接送羽生的车子。  
他皱眉问男孩，“你的保镖呢？”  
他是趁着上课的时候偷偷溜出来的，保镖们现在可能还蒙在鼓里。  
平时他一定会很怕Patrick因此责骂他，而现在他什么都不在乎了。

“一起回去。”他又重复了一遍，这一次他抬起头看向Patrick，眼神哀求。  
Patrick的脸色很冷。  
他虽然平时一贯的面无表情，但鲜少对羽生露出这种严厉的神色，“你别告诉我你把保镖甩了，自己一个人过来的。”  
羽生无言以对地低下了头。  
Patrick深吸一口气，压抑下满腔的火气。  
他拽起男孩手臂，拉着他一路走到外间的等候室。把羽生交到了他自己的保镖手里，吩咐他们送他回去。

临走前，Patrick寒声问到，“这件事和Yuzu有关吗？”  
羽生摇了摇头。  
Yuzu做了很多坏事，他对Patrick是能瞒即瞒。在他的理解中，Yuzu就是他疯了的产物，他希望Yuzu能安分一点，他不想让Patrick觉得他疯得很厉害。

“哥哥。”羽生突然拉住正欲离去的Patrick的衣襟，踌躇着问他，“你会和别人结婚吗？”  
Patrick愣了愣。  
他没有回答男孩的问题，只是在男孩的额头亲吻了一下，柔声对他说，“回家等我。”

羽生看着男人离去的背影，眼神黯淡下来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉！慎！

Patrick知道羽生不会乖乖过来找他，他离开公司后便直接去了羽生的寓所。  
羽生看到他进房后也没什么特别大的反应，依旧抱膝坐在沙发上把维尼压在大腿和胸前，下巴搭在维尼脑袋上。  
穿着睡衣的男孩每每这个姿势坐着，Patrick都觉得对方特别乖巧可爱，忍不住想要把他整个压进怀里好好抱一抱。

离相亲那天已经过了三天。  
这三天里，羽生不接他电话，不回他消息。  
为了不和他见面还回主宅住了两天。  
他这两天也忙，没有时间好好处理这件事。

Patrick边走向他边脱去西装，随手将西装扔在沙发上。  
他走到羽生身边坐下，侧身把他整个圈进怀里，男孩没有丝毫反抗，像人偶娃娃一般任他摆布。  
Patrick无声地在男孩沐浴后微湿的头发上嗅了嗅又亲了亲。觉得完全不够，便沿着男孩耳朵脸颊下巴一路轻啄下来。  
他紧贴在男孩耳边低声说，“怎么这么不听话。叫你过来为什么不过来？”  
没有回答。  
Patrick扣着男孩下巴轻轻把他脸转向自己，男孩低眼不看他，还在生气的样子。  
男人也不在意，在他鼻尖亲吻一下，又托着他的后脑勺吻上了他的唇瓣。  
羽生也有回应他的亲吻，动情的时候还主动转过身，双手抓着男人的衣襟。  
Patrick却觉得哪里不太对，他压着男孩的肩膀推开他，仔细审视他。  
羽生一扫惆怅的表情，对着Patrick莞尔一笑，耸肩道，“被发现了？是因为我比结弦吻技好吧？”说完还对着脸色沉冷的男人眨了眨眼。  
Patrick猛然把男孩压到沙发上，单手扣着他脖子，压低身子凑到他面前，沉声说，“你要是再敢假装结弦，别怪我对你不客气。”  
“哦？怎么个不客气法？”羽生笑容不减，即便Patrick掐着他脖颈的手臂力道颇大，也丝毫不见畏惧，“是要掐死我吗？”  
Patrick知道他一直仗着自己不可能伤害结弦身体这件事而恣意妄行，甚至反过来威胁他。

“你知道我舍不得。”Patrick放开钳制他的手，甚至还好心地把他拉起来。  
羽生对他笑了笑，带着点胜券在握的得意。  
“谁都有软肋。你知道我的，我也清楚你的。”Patrick轻扣上男孩的后颈，用拇指温柔抚摸男孩脖颈上被压出的指痕，漫不经心地继续道，“所以如果再有下一次，倒霉的就是你的Javier…别怪我没提醒你。”  
羽生几不可见地皱了皱眉，他把Patrick扣在他脖子上的手拨开，哼笑了一声，“伊集院家的女儿？你的胃口不小啊。”  
Patrick把羽生腿上的维尼拿过来放到自己腿上，把双脚架到茶几上，全身放松地靠到沙发背上。  
没有答话。  
“说什么结弦是你的软肋？哈。这种话你也就骗骗他这种小朋友吧。”羽生学男人的样子，把长腿架在茶几上，状似亲昵地把脑袋靠到男人肩膀上，断言道，“他以前是你的踏脚石，现在是你的绊脚石。除此之外，什么都不是。”

静了一会儿，男人才说，“我不明白你在说什么。”

“让他可以心甘情愿地把羽生家的主位让你坐，顺带乖乖躺平了让你上。你这一路走来也算是步步为营收获颇丰啊。不过，这种一举两得的美差也终于是到头的时候了。”

“很遗憾你这么认为，我只能说你想太多了。”Patrick不以为然的口吻，也没有要继续解释或争辩的意思。

“主位是坐上了，但这“代理”两字应该让你很不爽吧？最要命的是如果结弦不再是那个对你言听计从的结弦了，你也很头疼吧？”羽生不理会男人的敷衍，依然自顾自说到，“老头子时日无多了。要坐实这个位子，除了傀儡结弦，伊集院家的财力确实是可以帮上不小的忙。”  
羽生坐直身子，侧身看着专心揉捏玩偶脑袋的Patrick，继续道，“啧啧，最可怜的果然还是结弦。等事成了你准备怎么处置这个多余的傀儡情人呢？”

Patrick抬起头，呼了口气，把结弦平时最宝贝的这只维尼玩偶轻轻放到一边。他转头对视上羽生探究的目光，正色道，“我只想尽快把你处理掉。你有什么好办法吗？”  
羽生笑了，他歪了歪头，做出个可爱的笑模样，Patrick晃神间觉得他正在看着的是结弦。  
“不好意思，我只想到要怎么除掉结弦。你想听吗？”羽生天真无邪地说着让Patrick心惊肉跳的话。  
“你能存在的唯一理由，就是因为结弦还在。”男人站了起来，没有再深谈下去的意思。他觉得这场对话如果再继续下去，唯一的出路可能就是他掐死这个该死的Yuzu。  
Patrick什么也没有再说，转身径直走出房间。  
羽生看着紧闭的房门，喃喃自语道，“你应该听一听的。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“做不做？”羽生分开双腿骑跨在Javier大腿上，拽着男人的领带，把惬意地靠在沙发背上的男人拉像自己。  
“我现在在上班啊。”西班牙男人有点为难，最近Yuzu出现的频率有点高，而且总在他当班的时候。  
“你上班不就是保护我吗？“近身”保护不是更到位？”羽生倾身贴到男人耳边，蛊惑道，“我都准备让你近身近到进入我了。你不要吗？”  
男人猛吞一口口水。  
羽生笑了，亲吻上男人的喉结，催促道，“要做快做哦，谁知道结弦那个家伙什么时候会想出来玩游戏呢。”  
Javier闻言把羽生推开点，担忧道，“不会做到一半…”  
“怎么可能？”男孩莞尔，又忽然皱眉瞪男人，“莫非你想？”  
“没有没有，你不要胡说。我只是担心。”  
羽生看着老实男人急切辩解的样子觉得很有趣。故意学着结弦的样子打趣他，“Javi哥哥，我们做吧？”  
男人闻言脸都红了，张口结舌地制止他，“你别这样。你这样我什么感觉都没了。”  
他说的是心里话，却把羽生逗得直笑。  
男孩一手撑在沙发背上，挺直了腰，居高临下注视着男人，一手往下摸到男人胯下，笑道，“这不是很精神吗？”  
见男人无言以对，他也没有再言语折磨他，只是默默捧着男人的脸颊，俯身吻上他的唇。

一时间，房间里只剩下唇舌交缠的啧啧水声。  
他们激烈的接吻。羽生不断微微摆动腰身，用臀部磨蹭着男人的下体。  
没过一会儿，Javier就已经硬到不行了。  
在接吻的间隙，羽生脱去自己的衣服，却阻止Javier解衬衣纽扣的动作，命令他，“你别脱了。”  
男人听话的停下动作，只解开了裤扣和拉链，露出硬挺的欲望。

羽生回身拿过早已摆放在茶几上的润滑剂给自己扩张，边不间断地和男人接吻。  
等扩张得差不多了，他凑到男人耳畔，压低声音诱惑道，“想要我吗？”  
Javier扣着男孩的腰，想要进入他。羽生直起身，不让他得逞，又吻了吻男人的唇，贴着他的唇瓣再问到，“想要我吗？”  
Javier已经被欲望冲昏了理智，扣着男孩的后脑勺不断深吻他，边在接吻的间隙反复说着，“想。”“想要你。”  
男孩满意的笑了。他微微后仰，停下和男人缠绵的亲吻，扶着男人的硕大，缓缓坐下身子，注视着男人的双眼，让男人慢慢地一寸一寸地进入他。  
Javier大气也不敢出，感受着被男孩湿热紧致的甬道缓缓包围的感觉。  
直到他全部没入男孩体内，才叹息般的长出一口气。  
羽生稍稍匀了匀气，便双手搭在男人肩膀上缓缓动作起来，时急时缓，拼命摆动着腰肢。  
他环上男人的脖子，嘴唇贴在男人的耳畔，不断发出“嗯嗯嗯”的魅惑的叫床声。

Javier扣着羽生的腰，试图掌握住律动的频率。让快感不要如此这般的强烈，但一切却是徒劳，这场性爱完全在男孩的掌控中进行着。  
这种体位对受方的负担很大，而羽生却全程不知疲惫一般地动作着。

“我要到了，Yuzu。”Javier喘息着提醒男孩。  
“不要紧…嗯…射，射在我里面。”羽生更是气喘吁吁。  
Javier得到指令，便扶着男孩的腰不管不顾地冲刺起来。羽生在男人全力以赴地抽插中更是忘情地大声呻吟。  
男人在一个重重地顶入后，抱紧男孩的腰肢，把他整个压进怀里，低吼着全数射在他身体最深处。  
羽生也随着喷洒在体内的灼热感而颤抖着一并泻出。

他全身虚脱地依靠在男人身上，任由男人抱着他。  
羽生赤身裸体的被依然衣衫整洁的男人搂在怀里，性爱过后敏感的身体，被男人身上的布料摩擦地一阵阵起鸡皮疙瘩，却带出别样的快感。

两人静静搂了好一会儿，气息才终于平稳下来，Javier怕男孩着凉，便拿了搁在沙发上的绒毯把男孩整个包起来。  
“想去洗澡吗？”他贴在已经昏昏欲睡地男孩耳边小声问他。  
“我想睡了…”羽生迷迷糊糊地说到，已然是半梦半醒的状态。  
百依百顺的西班牙男人便依言把男孩抱到床上，再去浴室弄了热毛巾，给男孩耐心做了遍清理。  
等一切忙完，他在已经睡熟了的男孩额头上印上一个吻，把维尼熊塞进他臂弯后，才关了灯，退出了他的房间。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

羽生走出教室便知道不对，来教室门口接他的保镖换成了Patrick的手下。  
走出教学楼，随从的保镖人数比平日里多了一倍，多出来的一半自然都是Patrick的人。  
保镖说明了来意，Patrick正在开一个重要会议，不能亲自来接他，让他们直接送他去公司。  
他手机几天没开机，下了课宁可回主宅窝着，也不愿意回自己的公馆好方便Pactrick来找他。  
Patrick估计没辙了才会出这么一招。  
他知道多说无益，只能不情不愿地上了车，径直被送去了公司。

羽生到公司的时候，Patrick已经开完了会，秘书把羽生迎进了Patrick的办公室。  
男人正半依半坐在宽大的办公桌后打电话，做了个手势让秘书稍等。  
便接着和电话那头的人说话，视线却始终定在男孩身上，再也没收回去过。  
羽生被他看得很不自在，错开视线背手低头站在那里，像个做错了事的小孩子。

『今天蛋糕送来了吗？』Patrick挂了电话，问站在门沿的秘书。  
『已经送来了。我去准备下送进来。』  
羽生特别爱吃的一家定制甜品，Patrick为了让他时常能吃到，常年定着下午茶。又不愿意他过食甜食，便只让送到公司。  
方便他来的时候有的吃，一周吃的次数又总能在自己的掌控中。  
羽生下了课经常会到公司等Patrick一起回去。  
有时甚至只是为了来吃甜点。

『嗯，再准备一杯温牛奶，别加糖。』Patrick继续吩咐道。  
秘书应声准备退出去。  
站在一边的羽生忽然开口小声说，『牛奶要喝冰的，要糖的。』  
秘书顿住，为难地看向Patrick。  
Patrick看了眼恳切地望着秘书的男孩。  
无奈地对秘书点了点头。  
秘书得令后深怕再有什么变数，赶紧退了出去。

房间里只剩下两人，立刻诡异地安静下来。  
Patrick没去理会男孩，而是自顾自处理起手头一些急事。  
羽生默默在原地站了一会儿，见男人当他不存在似的，觉得难过极了。

他磨磨蹭蹭挪到了边上的待客沙发上坐下。  
无精打采地呆坐着，心不在焉地揉捏着挂在挎包上的各色玩具公仔，这些都是他玩娃娃机吊来的。  
他从很小就对娃娃机有一种疯狂的热爱。小的时候总缠着Patrick带他出去玩这个。还爱和Patrick比赛。  
Patrick对这些毫无兴趣，可是羽生看见这种机器就走不动路，硬是拽他走的后果通常就是爱哭鬼属性发挥威力，Patrick是极不愿意让男孩哭的。  
最终只能以他输了就必须立刻回家，赢了就再多玩几个回合这种幼稚的赌输赢方式连哄带骗的拐男孩回家。  
不知不觉间，Patrick也练就了一身吊娃娃的好本事。  
说出去恐怕要吓死同行。

当中秘书又进来了一次，送来了点心和饮品，放在羽生面前的茶几上。  
男孩也不吃，等秘书出去后便脱了鞋子蹬上沙发，像在家里似的半蹲半坐在沙发上，双臂环抱把自己团了起来。

羽生家人人都知道，这是结弦少爷要开始哭鼻子了的准备姿势，如果没人去哄他，他可以这样安安静静地哭上半天。

Patrick边做事边不时注意他，看到他这样，赶紧快速回了一份邮件后，起身向男孩走去。

『怎么不吃？』Patrick在男孩身边坐下，若无其事地和他搭话。  
羽生瞄了他一眼，委委屈屈地控诉他，『...你不理我。』  
语毕，果然没能忍住，落了两颗眼泪。  
『恶人先告状。』Patrick无奈苦笑道，『我们多久没见了？是谁躲着谁？』

Patrick取过牛奶递给男孩。  
秘书是千挑万选出来的人精，准备的牛奶温度不热，却也绝不是冰的，只比室温稍低，仍算温和。

『我不要喝。』男孩环抱膝盖，摇头不接。

『哦？所以刚刚一个劲地要冰的要甜的只是为了和我唱反调是吧？』Patrick放下牛奶，轻轻拽着男孩手臂拉他转过身面朝自己，皱眉道，『你现在怎么这么不听话？』

羽生不愿看他，把脸埋在双膝上，闷声说，『你要和别人结婚了，我再也不要听哥哥的话了。』

『好。』沉默了一会儿，Patrick才开口说，声音也冷下来，『你不要听我的话，那我也不要帮你做事了。桌上那一叠文件你自己去签，等下我们回主宅，你去和爷爷说清楚，从今天开始你自己接手羽生家的事，反正你年纪也到了。我也做够了这些吃力不讨好的事。』

Patrick这两天忙得焦头烂额不说，除却比往日频繁出现的Yuzu来添堵，就连一贯听话的结弦也突然长了逆鳞一般不好掌控。  
连日来积压的烦躁心焦让他一时情绪有些失控，对男孩说了往日里绝对不会说的重话。

羽生惊慌失措地抬头看他。听到他说什么要把羽生家的重担交还给他更是连胆都要吓破了。

『我...我没不听话的...只要你别和别人...交往......我就会很听话的。』  
男孩边说边哭，语无伦次起来。

羽生从小到大的娇生惯养，却意外地没什么少爷脾气。  
对谁都是一副温润如玉的软性子，尤其是在Patrick面前，因为从小培养起来的信任，几乎什么都愿意听他的。  
偶尔碰到不顺心不乐意的时候，最多也就是用哭来表示一下不满。  
只要他一哭，多半时候Patrick又会很没原则地妥协于他。  
他们之间有一种外人永远不懂的制衡模式。  
看上去强势的Patrick在很多时候反而受制于这个没什么主心骨的小表弟。

『我不稀罕你这种靠交换条件得来的扮乖。』  
不过这一次Patrick显然不为所动。  
『你逃课，甩掉保镖一个人满世界乱窜，躲了我一个多礼拜。光第二条就够我好好跟你算账了。你以为我想方设法找你是为了跟你解释赔不是的是吗？还跟我拿乔。』

Patrick越说越气。  
他一开始是为了自己瞒着男孩和伊集院见面而有些心虚，想要好好哄他解释一番。  
现在回头看看，男孩的反应幼稚任性，光是想到他甩掉保镖一个人来找他这件事就够他心惊胆颤进而火冒三丈了。

而且他这几天不是吃闭门羹就是碰上 Yuzu，耐性早已被消磨光。  
本来想要为了哄人而准备的那些解释说辞也早在脑子里翻来覆去到连他自己都生厌了。  
『你自己说，你甩开保镖这件事......』

『你不要扯开话题！』羽生突如其来的大吼把Patrick震得一愣，他从没见过男孩这么大声地说话，即便是Yuzu的时候，也不过是阴恻恻地说一些恶毒的话，但像这样的怒吼也是从未有过。

『你瞒着我和别人去相亲！你不要我了吗？』羽生跪在沙发上猛然扑向Patrick，双手紧紧拽住男人的衣襟。Patrick怕他摔下沙发，下意识地伸手扶住他手臂。

他们一周多没见，焦虑不安的何止Patrick。羽生比他更煎熬。  
他不是不想见他，他是不敢。  
Patrick那天的沉默以对已经给了他答案。  
但只要他没亲口对他说，他就可以自我安慰，继续逃避。

男孩双眼通红，擒着满满的眼泪，语带哀求地低吼到，『我什么都可以听哥哥的。但是这件事你要听我的！我不要你和别人交往，我不同意！就算是爷爷的命令也不行！你不要答应，要不然...要不然...』  
羽生的声音渐渐转轻，变得不再有底气。  
他茫然地睁大眼望着男人，却再说不出什么。  
要不然我就再也不理你了。  
这样的话，哪怕是为了赌气，他也说不出口。

Patrick看他这样无所适从的样子，顿时心疼起来。  
他把安静下来的男孩缓缓拥入怀里，轻轻抚着他的背，在他因激动而变得通红的耳廓上轻轻吻了吻，才松了口气般地叹息道，『我很想你，结弦。』

男孩双手紧紧圈上他脖颈，"呜"地哭了出来，像个受尽委屈终于得到安慰的孩子。『我也很想哥哥…』  
Patrick偏过头，把男孩剩下的话语尽数吞进嘴里。  
他们在柔情绵长的亲吻中交换对彼此的想念。

 

关于伊集院，他本来根本不用走这一步。错就错在Yuzu这个变数的出现。  
整个家族在他们这一代中，除却名正言顺却软弱的结弦不说，真正能够稳得住到局面，镇得住人心的，其实只有Patrick一人。  
这一点老爷子心知肚明。然而再怎么器重他，他却始终是个外姓。家业做得越大，便越舍不得拱手让人。  
结弦虽然软弱，但本质是聪慧的，他缺乏的只是这份心思与野心而已。  
但是Yuzu却是截然相反的性格。  
对于老爷子来说，也许这生出来的变数反而是一件天大的好事。孙子因为生了病，性子大变，反而变得可靠，可以托付整个家业了。  
而原本胜券在握的Patrick的处境却一下子尴尬起来。他的野心勃勃是一把双刃剑，说句难听的，如果羽生能坐得稳主位，按老爷子的心思，他这个功高震主的外孙，到时候恐怕连辅佐的位子都保不住几天。

羽生家想要正经走白道已经不是一天两天，然而没有一个靠涉黑起家的家族是可以真正洗白的。明面上的生意做得越大，植入地底的根基就必须扎得更深更稳固，铺设得更开阔。  
伊集院在明面上可以协助羽生家很多，也能巩固Patrick在整个家族的地位。

但这一步棋却不是他的原意，他不知老爷子这么做是对他某种程度的应允安抚，还是想要用尽他最后一点价值，等伊集院入了局再踢开他。  
他更不知道他对结弦的真心守护，在老爷子眼里是个什么形势的存在，是不择手段的步步为营，还是真情实意的兄弟情意。或者其实他早就洞察出他们之间的猫腻。  
他毕竟还是嫩，他能看得懂局面，却未必猜得透趋势。  
所以只能将计就计，走一步看一步。

 

『很多事情没有你想的这么简单，你从小到大生活在这样的环境中也不难明白这个道理，不需要我来解释给你听对吧。』  
Patrick贴在男孩耳畔柔声安抚他，语气比他双手轻抚羽生背脊的力道还要温柔。  
他没有办法和男孩解释清楚这盘根错节的利害关系，就像他没办法跟他说明Yuzu的存在对他甚至是他们两人是一种怎样的威胁。  
『但是无论将来怎么样，我始终都会像从前那样保护你的。这一点，就算我不说你也是明白的，不是吗？』

羽生伏在男人宽厚的怀抱里，从听到第一句话便开始哭起来。  
他们彼此之间太过了解，所以哪怕光是听Patrick的语气，他便知道他话的结果。

他哭得抽抽噎噎，口气有点恍惚地回问到，『...那么...还...还是要和别人结婚吗？』  
他已经不敢指望交往不交往了，但是结婚不一样，如果是结婚的话，那么对他来说，Patrick就变成别人的了。

沉默了良久，Patrick叹了口气，用疲惫不堪的口吻道，『我不知道，结弦。但我不能骗你说肯定不会。』

他之前准备好的解释托词一句没有用上，只是生硬直白地说出事实。  
就像他说的那样，他不愿意骗他。

『那我也不稀罕这种靠条件交换得来的保护。』羽生挣扎着离开男人的怀抱，哭得上气不接下气，却还要在喘息哽咽的间隙指责男人，『你每天派这么多保镖跟着我，可是我从来没有过安全感。我最害怕的事情不是还是发生了吗？你都不要我了，谁要你的保护？！』  
世间所有，他只对这一个人有独占欲，别的所有的事他都可以忍可以让。  
但唯独这件事，这个人，不可以。  
他只能是他一个人的。

而如今，Patrick却不愿意成全他了。

疼痛从心尖蔓延开来，随之而来的还有铺天盖将他淹没似的窒息感。  
他弯下腰捂住嘴不住咳嗽起来。

『谁说过什么不要你了，这个只是权宜之计，我对你....』Patrick说着发现男孩情况不对，赶忙拉过他的书包翻找他随身携带的哮喘喷剂，『你的药呢？』  
羽生的哮喘因为调理得当，发育后几乎很少发作，但Patrick还是强制他必须随身带着药，怕有万一，他没事想起来便会抽查，让男孩把药拿出来给他检查，如果忘带是要受罚的。

『权宜之计也不行！』羽生急切地大吼，引发了一阵更激烈的咳嗽，他不管不顾合着不断的咳嗽断断续续地说，  
『是因为我疯了，所以你才不在乎我了吗？』

Patrick翻遍了书包也找不到药，急得冷汗都出来了。  
『药呢？结弦，你没带吗？』说话间，Patrick拉过男孩，焦急地在无力依偎在他身上痛苦喘息咳嗽的男孩身上摸找药剂。

『....你做决定前...想过我的感受吗？』男孩又咳又喘得好像随时会接不上气。  
但此刻他唯一关心的却只有一件事。  
他对Patrick来说到底算什么。  
可是他不敢问。  
又或者根本已经没有问的必要了。

Patrick最终在男孩校服西装的内侧口袋里找到了喷剂。  
他无暇去质问男孩为什么明知药剂在身上却不拿出来。  
他扶着羽生的背把喷剂送到他嘴边，羽生却偏头让开。

『你想干嘛！！』Patrick难以置信于一向听话的男孩此刻表现出的执拗，更别说他这种拿性命赌气的行为。他忍不住对他低吼，又立刻懊恼地放软口气哄他，『听话，结弦，用药。』

『我不要！...你答应我......别...』  
Patrick没等他说完便强迫地扶着他后脑勺把喷剂口塞进他嘴里注入了药剂。  
由药物扩张的气管缓解了痛苦的窒息感，却没能带走一丝心底的苦闷恐慌。

羽生缓下急促的呼吸，Patrick把脱了力的男孩缓缓放开，快步走出去叫秘书找羽生的私人医生来。  
等交代好事情，复又回到房间时，羽生靠在沙发背上轻微咳嗽着，依然还有些喘。  
Patrick在他身边坐下，伸手粗暴地解开男孩系得妥帖的校服领带，帮他把领口的纽扣松开。  
羽生可以感觉出他动作间努力在压抑着的怒气。

Patrick忽然扣住男孩纤瘦的肩膀，用力之大仿佛要将它生生捏碎。  
『哥哥。』男孩吃痛地哀叫道。

Patrick猛然回过神放开了下意识间钳制男孩的手，粗声喘息着，却还是没能成功压制住怒意。  
『永远不要拿你自己的安危作为筹码来要挟我。』他紧盯着羽生的眼睛，声音中带着惊魂未定的惶惶不安，几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话。

男孩咬着唇撇开视线，微微低下头，眼泪又开始不自觉地落。

Patrick看他这样安安静静委委屈屈地哭，真是一点办法也没有。  
谁都不知道，以冷硬心肠闻名的Patrick却是最看不得表弟的眼泪。

男孩还不时咳嗽着，Patrick看得提心吊胆。  
他口气瞬时软了下来，『结弦少爷，算我求你，别哭了好吗？』  
他半开玩笑语气讨好，想要缓和住气氛。

但男孩毫无回应，依然低眼不看他，不卑不亢抽抽噎噎地静静落泪，大有一副誓不罢休的架势。

Patrick胆战心惊地看着他又开始有点喘，更是吓得什么脾气都没了，赶紧慌张哄他，『别哭了，是我错。你别再哭就什么都听你的，你说了算，可以了吧！』

羽生抬头将信将疑地看他，一时也分辨不出这是不是又是另一个男人所谓的权宜之计。但他还是默默抬手用衣袖擦了擦脸，不再哭了。  
他静静看着Patrick,小声说，『说话算话。』  
Patrick对他说停就停说哭就哭的本事早已见怪不怪。  
如释重负地呼了一大口气，拉着男孩的手臂把他扯进怀里，在男孩哭得湿漉漉的眼尾吻了吻，柔声说，『别说话休息下，医生马上来了。』

男孩在他怀里微微挣动，不放心地重复道，『说话要算话的。』  
直到Patrick无可奈何地应了声『嗯』，他才总算安分下来，额头抵上男人的肩膀，放松了身体。  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HH

chapter 5

羽生的哮喘暂时没有大碍，因为是原发性的，隔了这么久再次发作，对于医生来说也什么好大惊小怪的，只说是情绪焦虑，过于疲惫造成的，总之就是需要休息加调理。

Patrick对于那天的情况却依然心惊。  
从那天后就让羽生请了假，自己也改成在家里工作，陪着男孩在家好好修养了两天。

到了第三天，Patrick有实在脱不开身的事情必须去公司一趟，羽生却不愿意一个人呆在家里，硬是要跟着Patrick去上班。  
男孩本就粘人，而如今更是恨不能寸步不离地跟着Patrick，其中更紧要的原因是他担心Patrick会背着他和伊集院联系。Patrick心里清楚这一点，却也没揭穿他。

这两天，只要 Patrick那部私人用的手机一响，男孩就明里暗里地蹭在边上竖着耳朵听。  
Patrick有时故意逗他，和局外人把无关紧要的话说得暧昧。  
单纯的男孩几乎次次上钩，每到这时就会目不转睛盯着装作专心在打电话的Patrick看，眼睛湿湿润润，一副随时哭给你看的表情。等Patrick若无其事再和电话那头的人把话圆回来，警报一解除，他又会立刻释然，像没事人一样失了兴趣掉头走开。  
Patrick对此哭笑不得，又不可救药地觉得这样的男孩无比可爱。

 

此时，Patrick刚刚开完会回到办公室，正在电脑上浏览一份重要的资料。  
羽生从他坐下开始就在边上东瞧瞧西蹭蹭，也不和他说话，但所做的一切明显都是为了想要引起他的注意。  
Patrick已经习惯了羽生孩子气的骚扰举动，也不去搭理他，依然心无旁骛地看他的文件。

直到男孩半趴在桌上，单手托着下巴，凑过来和他一起看屏幕上的资料，大半个屏幕都被男孩的后脑勺挡住时，Patrick才无可奈何地往椅背上靠去，扬手轻拍了下半个身子横在他面前的男孩的屁股，故作生气地说，『我怎么不记得在办公室里养了只猫？』  
『喵～』男孩撑着下巴转过脑袋，满脸笑意，愉快地学了声猫叫。  
Patrick伸手去捏他鼻子，眼里满是宠溺，『自己再去玩会儿，我手上还有点事，做完了我们就回家。』  
男孩微微后仰，挣开了鼻子上的魔爪，站直了身体冲着Patrick皱了皱鼻子，不情不愿地挪回了待客区。

男孩大概安静了还不到五分钟，就招呼也没打一声地跑出了办公室。Patrick正被这份超长资料弄得头疼，还不得不分神去顾男孩。

还好没过多久，某人就回来了，手上托着一个托盘，上面放着两块蛋糕，一杯咖啡和一大杯牛奶。  
Patrick看着他用脚把门勾上，小心翼翼地端着托盘放到他手边，又马不停蹄地把办公桌对面的待客座椅拖了过来，放到Patrick边上，自己坐了上去。

等这一系列动作做完，他冲面无表情看着他的Patrick甜甜一笑，把咖啡放到Patrick面前，自顾自托起了蛋糕餐盘，准备开吃。  
Patrick看他终于坐定了，总算又把视线放回了电脑上。  
这时，某人又无声递过来一勺蛋糕，横在他嘴边。  
Patrick叹了口气，无可奈何地吃了。

羽生就这样坐在男人边上，自己吃一口，喂对方一口，无声安定地把两块蛋糕分着吃了。  
Patrick注意到男孩准备喝牛奶时，多了个心，伸手用指背去触了下杯身。  
『是热的。』羽生知道他在顾虑什么，先发制人道，『也没有加糖。』  
Patrick点点头，『算你乖。』  
男孩露出个乖乖巧巧的笑，两手捧着杯子开始喝牛奶。

Patrick也不看电脑了，稍稍转过椅子面向他，手肘支在办公桌上，手指抵着太阳穴，微微歪着头专心看男孩喝那一大杯牛奶。

他最喜欢看男孩喝水喝牛奶的模样。  
他总是像小孩子一样爱用双手捧着杯子喝东西，这一点从小到大没有变过。  
而且每次喝东西的样子又看上去特别用力，无论喝什么都有一种在用吃奶的力气那般的拼命感，总让Patrick觉得好笑又可爱。

Patrick看着他一口气把一大杯牛奶咕噜咕噜地喝完，放下杯子时，嘴边细密的绒毛沾了一点牛奶，他伸出舌尖舔去一边的奶沫。这个画面，顿时引得男人小腹一阵发烫。

Patrick伸手拽着男孩的胳臂，把他拉坐到自己腿上，迫不及待地去舔男孩另一边嘴角的牛奶。  
男孩勾着男人脖子，笑眯眯地任由男人舔吻，末了问他，『好吃吗？』  
『好甜。』Patrick回过味来，眯眼恼怒道，『死小孩，你究竟放了多少糖？』

男孩抿着嘴笑起来，每当他这样笑，唇边就会出现两个深深的笑窝，看上去无比俏皮。  
他也不争辩，搂着Patrick脖子，在男人脸上讨好地印上一个吻。又用额头蹭蹭男人颈窝，像撒娇的猫咪一样。

Patrick知道男孩这么做只是单纯地示好讨饶，但他的身体却自主自发地把这些全然当成性暗示而起了反应。

男孩刚刚修剪过的头发，耳边稍长的碎发全部被夹到了耳后，露出整张清秀小巧的脸，皮肤细腻白皙，如凝脂一般光润，双颊上带着这个年纪独有的自然红晕。  
17岁的年纪，五官已经全部长开，同时又依然带着少年的青涩稚嫩，明明很清纯的脸庞，眼角眉梢顾盼之间又总含着点无心而为的魅气，看上去分外撩人。  
Patrick每次看到男孩露出这种无辜又孩子气的笑容时，就忍不住想要把他压在床上狠狠干他。

『你这两天身体没再不舒服吧？』Patrick边亲吻啃咬男孩颈间，边把手伸进男孩的衬衣下摆抚摸起对方纤瘦的腰身。  
羽生扬起头以方便男人亲吻，一手环抱着男人宽厚的肩膀，一手手指轻轻穿插抚摸着男人的头发，答非所问地说，『哥哥，你硬了，顶到我屁股了。』，语气天真。

Patrick停下动作，无奈地看着男孩，不温不火地说，『是的，怪谁？』  
男孩用食指点点自己鼻尖，扬起下巴冲他笑得很是得意，很快又害羞地吐了吐舌头。

Patrick凑过去在他挺翘的鼻尖轻咬一口，伸手按了电话内线，沉声吩咐秘书，『等下如果有人来找我就说我不在。无论是谁。』  
秘书立刻很是明白地恭敬应下。

Patrick弯腰从办公桌最下层的抽屉里翻出润滑剂和保险套，拍了拍男孩的屁股，示意他起身后，拉着他往待客沙发走去，男孩双手拽着Patrick牵着他的手，蹦跳着很是开心地跟在男人身后。

羽生每到寒暑假的时候，经常会整天泡在Patrick办公室里，有时在这里做作业，有时玩游戏，但是大部分的时间还是像今天这样以骚扰男人工作为主。  
经常是这样骚扰着骚扰着就点着了火。  
所以他们两人对于在这间办公室做爱早已经驾轻就熟。

两人在冷战前已经因为Patrick工作忙碌而许久没有机会亲热，零零总总加起来，已经有近半个月的时间没有做爱。也难怪Patrick一点就着。

Patrick坐在三人沙发上，抱着侧坐在他大腿上的羽生，把男孩半搂半抱地压在怀里，一边和他接吻一边把手探入他衣服里揉捏他的乳首。男孩的乳头是敏感点，每次只要稍加抚弄就会立刻令他进入状态。  
很快，男孩就在他的爱抚和亲吻下发出浅浅的呻吟。  
耐心地抚慰完男孩的胸口，Patrick又伸手去解他的裤子，把男孩已经完全挺立的性器握在手里爱抚套弄，稍微抚弄了一会儿，又担心男孩太久没做，再弄下去会立刻射了，便停下了动作，去拿桌上的润滑剂。

男孩微微睁开眼，配合着Patrick的动作把自己的长裤内裤一起剥去，全身上下仅剩一件衣襟大开的衬衣。  
他一手勾着男人脖子，一手紧紧地拽着男人的领带，任由Patrick把涂满润滑剂的手指缓缓探入他后穴。

他十分怕疼，每次都会因为做爱前的扩张而疼到掉眼泪，但想到和他做爱会让Patrick快乐，他便愿意忍耐。

Patrick一边帮男孩扩张，一边温柔深吻他，努力帮他分散注意力以缓解不适感。  
『很疼吗？』等进到第三根手指，感觉到男孩有些瑟缩发抖，Patrick停下了动作，边亲吻他脸颊边柔声问他。

平时他总会让男孩先射一次再进入他，这样可以让他更好的放松下来以便接受他。  
但男孩才刚犯过哮喘，他不愿意用太损耗他精力的方式去做爱。

『不疼。』羽生主动亲了亲男人的嘴唇，压低声音小小声说，『哥哥进来吧，进到我身体里来。』  
Patrick听男孩用甜甜腻腻的嗓音，天真无邪地说出这句话，差点当场就缴械投降地射出来。

他让男孩仰躺在沙发上，把抱枕垫在他腰下，羽生一条腿搭在沙发背上，另一条腿无力地垂下沙发，脚尖轻点在地毯上，腿间秀色可餐的风景一览无遗的展开在男人眼前，衣冠整洁的Patrick几乎只扯去了碍事的领带，他跪在几近全裸的男孩大开的双腿间，迫不及待地解开裤扣拉链，露出早已硬到不行的硕大，抵在男孩粉色的穴口。  
羽生随着Patrick缓缓地挺入，紧紧闭起眼睛，微微皱起秀气的眉，嘴唇微张，头向后仰去，使脖颈拉出一弯优美的弧度。  
等Patrick终于全部进入，男孩已经疼出两行眼泪，他张着口，极速的喘息着，以缓和后穴的胀痛感。  
Patrick俯身用舌尖舔去男孩眼角的泪珠，羽生感觉眼角滚烫的触感，睁开眼睛对着Patrick笑得乖巧。

他把双手环上男人脖子，体贴地小声说，『动吧，哥哥。』  
Patrick不舍得伤到羽生，每一次都会等男孩适应了他的进入才开始动作。  
他扣着男孩的腰深入浅出地挺动，不敢一下子过于激烈地抽送，等开拓得差不多了，他重重顶了下男孩体内的某一点，羽生如预料中地发出一声高昂的呻吟。

Patrick随后一次又一次地顶向那里，男孩不断发出似欢愉似痛苦的喘息呻吟，身体也随着快感微微痉挛，原本有些萎靡下去的分身重又高高的挺立起来。  
Patrick边挺动腰身抽插，边用手指灵巧地抚慰挑逗男孩腿间挺立的欲望。  
羽生在前后夹击的爱抚中，不断发出甜腻而淫靡的呻吟。

『嗯...嗯......哥哥...那里........哈...嗯......嗯...不要......阿..阿..阿.......呀......』一声比一声高亢的呻吟激得Patrick越发血脉膨胀，渐渐地有些控制不住自己的动作。

在激烈的抽插摆动间，原本垫在羽生腰下的抱枕早已经掉落下沙发，Patrick把男孩修长的双腿架到肩膀上，双手托住男孩浑圆紧俏的臀，把男孩的腰身抬高，退出一点又再狠命整根插进他的身体最深处，一次又一次不知疲惫般愈演愈烈地抽插。

一时间，房间里只剩下夸张的肉体撞击的"啪啪"声，和男孩已经带上哭音的呻吟声。

渐渐地男孩被快感攻击到只会哭喊着反复叫着『哥哥』。  
这是刻在灵魂深处最本能的反应，他一有应付不来的事情，就只会想到求助于Patrick，哪怕在做爱中，对方正是施罪的那一个，被快感攻击到意识不清的男孩，也只会凭借本能地依赖这个人。

Patrick心里明白他这是生理上愉悦的反应，但男孩看上去已经无力招架的样子又让他忍不住心疼起来。  
他只能压抑下欲望，放慢了动作，给男孩缓下来的时间。  
他把男孩的双腿放下，引导男孩分开长腿环在自己腰侧。

Patrick俯下身子温柔耐心地和男孩接吻，边放慢节奏徐徐顶弄他。  
羽生缓缓睁开失神的眼，在Patrick亲吻他额头细密汗珠时微微张嘴急促喘息。鼻间不断溢出让人浑身都能为之酥麻的甜腻呻吟。

因为过多的顾及男孩的身体和感受，Patrick每次和他做爱，生理上其实都不算尽兴，然而光是看着男孩在他的抚弄下享受又失控的样子，他便觉得无比满足。

『舒服吗？』Patrick在持续地深而缓的挺动间柔声问男孩。  
羽生微眯着眼，从鼻间慵懒地哼出一声“嗯”，毫无修饰的自然反应，对于男人却有着勾魂摄魄的吸引力。

『哥哥呢？』男孩双手无意识地轻抚男人的头发，在费力的喘息间低声回问他。  
『结弦的身体里是这个世界上最舒服的地方。』  
男孩闻言吃吃笑起来，Patrick笑着含住男孩唇瓣，把彼此的微笑吞咽进心里，幻化作世间最浓情蜜意的吻。  
他们在缠绵美好的热吻中，紧紧拥抱在一起， 双双攀登上欲望的巅峰。

从小一起长大的两人之间不再是单纯的亲情亦或是爱情，而是比这两样还要深重得多的永远无法斩断的牵绊。

世上，再也不会有人像结弦这样对他全心依赖。于他，也再不会像爱结弦一样去爱另一个灵魂。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

性事结束后，Patrick为精疲力尽的男孩做了简单的清理，帮他穿好衣服时，昏昏欲睡的男孩已经彻底睡着了。  
Patrick便让他睡在沙发上，从衣橱里拿了薄毯给他盖上，自己则继续回去做他未做完的工作。

等一切告一段落，已经过了近两个小时。  
男孩依然睡得香甜，Patrick半跪在沙发边上，静静看了好一会儿男孩恬静的睡颜，总算决定狠下心叫醒他。

『结弦，起来了，回家再睡。』Patrick边用拇指来回摩挲男孩脸颊，边低声唤他。

羽生睫毛轻颤，缓缓睁开双眼，眼波流转间望向Patrick，含着仍未清醒的懵懂迷茫，脆弱而惹人怜爱。

Patrick忍不住俯身在男孩眼尾处轻吻了一下，语气宠溺地说，『累的话吃了晚饭再睡，嗯？』

说完，Patrick刚想直起身，猝不及防间被男孩拉着领带勾住脖子，强势地吻住。  
男孩强硬而果断地把舌尖探入他口中，快速地一扫他上颚，带过一阵酥麻快感后，便豪不留恋地迅速退出。  
纯粹恶作剧的亲吻方式。

羽生勾起嘴角笑得人畜无害，眼神却带着十足的玩味，看着一脸戒备的Patrick，笑说，『友情提醒，别在结弦很累的时候试图叫醒他，因为很有可能叫醒的是Yuzu。』

说着他冲脸色肃穆的男人眨了眨眼，继续到，『就像此刻一样，多尴尬？』  
Patrick缓缓直起身，不发一言，冷眼望着他。

羽生把毛毯拨开，慢慢撑起身子，扶着腰皱起眉，看着寒着脸的Patrick，失笑道，『腰好痛啊，你们做过坏事了？』

Patrick完全不理睬他，沉默着走出房间，仿佛多与他共处一秒都是难以忍受的磨难。

羽生看着被碰的巨响的房门，缓缓收起笑意。他伸手慢慢抚上嘴唇，出神片刻后，露出一个落寞的苦笑。


	6. Chapter 6

羽生拿过茶几上的挎包，翻出手机，却发现手机被设置了密码保护，他试了好几组组合也没能解开。  
他皱起眉头，冷笑一声，把手机屏幕对准茶几角狠狠砸去，屏幕顿时碎得四分五裂，他看也不看地把手机扔到一边，翻过挎包，拿出音乐播放器打开，一边带上耳机，一边走出Patrick的办公室。

门外两个保镖看到他出来，立刻迎了过来，他在等电梯的间隙问到，『Javier在楼下吗？』  
两个保镖对视一眼，其中一个回复到，『Javier这两天被调回主宅。』  
羽生闭了闭眼睛，沉默了一会儿。  
保镖在用对讲机吩咐楼下的另一队保镖调派车子。  
走进电梯后，羽生冷声道，『回主宅。』

他回主宅并不是为了去找Javier，而是为了去见老头子。  
Patrick对于他偶尔去找老头子这件事多少也是知道的，但是除了暗自心焦，竟也毫无办法。

曾经有一次他甚至在那里当面碰到过Patrick。  
三个人坐下来说话的时候，老头子对他时不时表现出来的欣慰和赏识的态度，以及Patrick那拼命压抑却难以自持的心惊与忧虑的眼神，看得他别提有多舒畅。  
无论是因为结弦，还是为了Patrick自己的利益。  
他Yuzu的存在都是Patrick最大的心病。  
这一点，没有谁，比他们两个当事人更清楚明白。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

和老头子说完了话，羽生还是决定回自己的公馆。  
在出来的时候，他看到了刚换下班，在走廊尽头一脸期盼地等着他的Javier。  
看到他出来，Javier微微皱眉用不是很确定的眼神凝望着他。

羽生没什么表情地缓步走向他，在他面前站定，看着老实男人把什么都写在脸上，一脸心焦的模样，就忍不住想去作弄他。  
于是他歪了歪头，对着Javi努力营造出一个天真可爱的笑容。  
Javier霎时止不住失望地呼出口气，又意识到自己的失态，赶紧勉强补出个笑，故作轻松地说，『结弦，你身体好点了没？』  
羽生瞬间收了笑，拽着男人的领带把他一把拉到眼前，几乎脸贴上脸，虎着脸低声说，『好个屁，老子你都认不出，想死？』

西班牙男人却是立刻开心地笑了起来，一看就是发自内心的喜不自胜，他左右看了看空荡荡的走廊，才终于把人搂进怀里，压着嗓子轻轻唤他，『Yuzu。』  
羽生看他这样，终于也绷不住故作生气的表情，柔和下脸色，哼了一声算是回复，嘴角却抑制不住地勾起甜蜜的弧度。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick把双脚架在书桌上，靠在椅背上望着天花板一根接着一根地抽烟。  
他本来想埋头工作好暂时忘记那些乱七八糟的事情，可是做到一半的时候才发现有一份关键的文件忘在了羽生家。没有那些数据，他什么也干不了。

他烦躁地拉松了领带，苦笑着猛吸一口烟，隔了半晌才缓缓吐出。  
他明明已经回来很久，却连换身衣服洗个澡的劲头也没有。  
他强迫自己集中精神在工作上，是因为怕一旦放松下来便会忍不住地想念结弦，就像现在一样。

以前他工作到深夜，结弦总会跑过来担忧地看着他。  
他会陪在他身边，写写作业或者带着耳机安安静静地玩游戏，一言不发却又总是一副誓不罢休要陪他到底的姿态，默默守着他。

其实之前还好，只是自从有一次Patrick发了一次高烧，病了一个多礼拜，医生无意中提了一句可能是平时太累积劳成疾后，男孩就再不肯任他熬夜。  
他甚至从不会言语催促Patrick早睡，只是无论男人多晚睡，他都要陪着，很有点同甘共苦的决心。

这种时候，无论Patrick好言软语亦或是强势地要求他先去睡觉，他都是不会听的。  
说得狠了，男孩也从不争执，只是沉默着掉几颗眼泪，再用衣袖抹干净，吸吸鼻子，还是该干嘛干嘛地陪着Patrick。  
Patrick拗不过他，又实在不舍得他陪他熬夜，有时无奈下只能假装和他一起去睡，哄着男孩睡着了，再默默起床工作。  
而几乎每一次，平时总能一觉熟睡到天亮的男孩却不知为何总能发现他的诡计。  
睡到一半又爬起来，气呼呼地拽着公仔熊出现在他桌边，在Patrick心虚无奈的笑容下他也不抱怨，只是沉默着坐到Patrick腿上偎进他怀里，抱着熊仔欲睡不睡，强挺着精神陪着Patrick。  
到了这一步，强势的Patrick面对这样的男孩也是再强硬不起来，只能哭笑不得地搂着男孩，草草结束工作，干脆地放下工作狂的执念，乖乖去休息。

从小到大，只要和结弦在一起的时候，他总能感觉无比安心。  
男孩仿佛有一种特别的磁场，总能轻易安抚他的焦躁不安，甚至是胆怯，让他变得强大。  
可能是因为在结弦眼里，他是保护者，无所不能，所以他为了保护结弦也终于相信了自己的强大。更希望变得更强大，可以守护结弦，可以保护他们俩人。

而Yuzu的出现却轻易地打破了这个平衡。  
如果那个把他当全世界的结弦消失了的话，他不知道自己还能不能是现在的Patrick。  
光是想想Yuzu有一天会彻底占据身体的这种可能性，他就害怕得受不了。  
不是为了他有可能会失去整个羽生家的财势，仅仅是因为他不能失去结弦。

想到这里，Patrick紧皱眉头烦躁不堪地把烟头狠狠地按灭在满是烟蒂的烟灰缸里，起身往外走去。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

羽生冲完了澡，随意地穿了件浴袍，漫不经心地边擦着头发边走向Javier，慢慢悠悠地跨坐到他腿上。

他顶着浴巾，直起身子居高临下地望着仰头对视着他的Javier，双手撑在Javier头侧的沙发背上，任由发梢上的水珠一颗接着一颗地滴落在男人脸上。  
『怎么了？怪怪的。』Javier被水珠滴进眼睛里，无奈地笑着扶着羽生的腰把他按坐到自己腿上，拿过他头上的毛巾为他擦拭头发，『应该要吹干才行。』

『结弦那个小兔崽子就这么原谅Patrick了？』羽生忽然没头没脑地问到。  
Javier被这形容词逗笑了，『你别这么叫他。』  
『我说错了吗？』羽生认真回答，『听你描述他的这样那样的事迹，说他是兔子都是抬举他。兔子急了还咬人呢？』  
Javier但笑不语，仔细为男孩擦拭头发。

『真没气性，没用的东西。』羽生恶狠狠地补充道。  
『他们感情这么好，这次结弦忍了这么久没理Patrick已经很出人意料了。』Javier终于忍不住说了句公道话。

『我看Patrick就算结婚，他也最多就是哭个一两个礼拜，只要Patrick哄一哄，肯定又乖乖躺平给他上了。』羽生表示不屑一顾地撇撇嘴，状似无意地接着问到，『你说他这算是太过在意Patrick还是根本不在乎？』  
Javier忽然停下手里的动作，歪着头审视起男孩，疑惑道，『这个问题你问了好几次了。你为什么总是特别关心结弦有多在意Patrick这件事？对你有影响吗？』

羽生噎了噎，有一会儿才勉强扯开一个不是很自然的笑，故作轻松地半真半假道，『如果结弦没有这么在意Patrick，也许你就有机会了啊。』  
Javier将信将疑地歪头看了他一会儿，他知道他没有说实话，也知道继续问下去他也不会说实话。只能冷着声音肯定地说，『我喜欢的是你，Yuzu！也只会喜欢你。』

男孩似乎对他的回答十分满意，开心地笑了起来，捧着表情严肃的男人的脸俯身吻住了他。  
Javier把浴巾甩到一边，环抱住男孩消瘦的肩膀把他牢牢地压进怀抱里，热烈地回吻他。  
他们刚刚已经做过爱。Javier却总觉得不够，恨不得在一起的每一分每一秒都这么黏在一起，把男孩搂在怀里，抱紧他，占有他，再不让他离开他。

两人正吻得如胶似漆中，羽生只感觉手臂被人大力抓住猛地向后扯去，紧接着他整个身子随着这股力道被扯得撞进了另一个怀抱中。  
一切发生地太快，等他回过神来时，已经被Patrick拽着手臂半搂在怀里。

『滚出去。』表情冷冽的Patrick几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这三个字，紧锁着眉头盯着依然傻坐在沙发上的Javier。

Javier被弄得有点蒙，僵住了似得愣在那里，反应过来后便有点恼羞成怒了，忽地站起来，不自觉地脱口而出，『他是Yuzu！』

Patrick惊讶于Javier的理直气壮，心下愤怒不堪，他露出了毫不掩饰的轻蔑冷笑，语气里十足十的讥讽，『他是羽生结弦。是羽生家未来的主事。你是什么东西？配站在他身边？』  
Javier被嘲讽得满脸通红，这兜头一盆冷水也彻底把他的怒火浇熄，把他浇醒了。  
他本来就性格敦厚老实，口舌之战从来不是他的强项。

『难得你肯承认我是羽生家未来的主事啊，哥哥。』羽生把『哥哥』两个字念得满含讽刺，他挣脱开Patrick钳制他的手，往Javier身边站了站，半挡在Javier身前，继续冷嘲热讽道，『那么谁配站在我身边，难道不是我说了算的吗？比起乱伦，我觉得爷爷可能还是更容易接受同性恋吧？你说呢？』  
Patrick仿佛直到这一刻才真正意识到此刻他正面对的是Yuzu，一时有些恍惚起来。

Patrick面对自己挑衅的话语却难得的没什么反应，只是微微皱着眉，脸色沉冷地看着他，沉默着。  
羽生被男人这个不按牌理出牌的举动弄得挺意外，反倒有些不安起来。

『你先回去吧。』无声僵持了一会儿，羽生转身轻轻对Javier说，『我也差不多要睡了。』  
西班牙男人表情很为难，眉头紧皱，一脸又是不甘又是担心的神情。  
羽生对他安抚地微微一笑，用口型说了句，【没事的。】

Javier对男孩一贯的言听计从，闻言也只好暂时放下心里的担忧。虽然他也明白，Patrick就算再生气，也是无论如何不可能真的去伤害羽生的。  
纵使如此，Javier心里还是有对男孩的不舍和对Patrick的怒意需要发泄，临走前，他捧起男孩小巧的脸庞，恋恋不舍地在男孩额头亲吻了一下，温柔地道了晚安。  
羽生知道Javier对于背着Patrick和自己在一起这件事，一直心怀忐忑，因此Javier在Patrick面前也总是尽力地低调。  
所以此刻，他对于Javier终于开窍了，敢于正面挑衅Patrick这件事觉得十分好笑。  
当下便决定配合Javier，加倍卖力地秀起恩爱。  
他勾着Javier的脖子，嘴贴嘴回了一个绵长的晚安吻。

Patrick看着这一幕，拳头捏得咯咯作响。  
他一直知道Yuzu和Javier之间的猫腻，然而知道和看到始终是两回事。  
当他忽然亲眼看到羽生被别人搂在怀里亲吻的时候，即使知道对方是Yuzu的人格，他也没有办法说服自己视而不见。  
所以他刚才才失控了。  
而现在，他也是废了九牛二虎之力才勉强克制住扑上去揍人的冲动。

 

等Javier走了好一会儿，Patrick依然一言不发的僵立在原地。  
羽生闹不明白他究竟想干嘛，也没兴趣陪他罚站，不怎么耐烦地下起了逐客令，『我要睡了，你是要看着我睡？』  
Patrick木讷讷地调转视线跟着他。

『或者等我睡着了，你可以碰碰运气再叫叫看我啊，说不定这次醒来的会是结弦哦。』  
男孩边开着恶劣的玩笑，自顾自地呵呵笑起来，边脱去浴袍，准备换上睡衣。

Patrick的眼神忽然定在男孩肩胛处一处颇为明显的咬痕。  
凌乱的床铺，房间里明显的性爱过后的气息，男孩身体上的情爱痕迹，均狠狠地刺痛了他的双眼，刺激着他的神经。  
这一切无一不提醒着他，羽生和别人做爱了。  
他的羽生，他的结弦，被别人......  
想到这里，Patrick只觉得脑袋『嗡』的一声，强烈的妒意夹杂着怒意铺天盖地席卷而来，击溃了理智。

等Patrick回过神来时，他已经手掌紧扣着羽生的下颚把男孩仰面压倒在床上了。

他居高临下地压在羽生身上，紧盯着男孩，急促调整着呼吸，试图压抑住满腔怒火和嫉妒的情绪，声音都不怎么稳地低吼道，『我现在命令你，不准再和Javier Fernandez上床。』

男孩却毫无惧色，扬了扬眉，满眼无辜地用仿佛在谈论天气一般无关痛痒的语气反问道，『命令谁？我？Yuzu？』

Patrick加重了手上的力道，语气显得更为急不可耐，『你不要和我油嘴滑舌，我现在郑重警告你，再让我发现你和Javier做这种事，我就算不杀了他，也一定阉了他。』

比起Patrick的怒火冲天，羽生平静的出乎意料，甚至微微笑了起来，心平气和地蹦出一句，『Deja Vu？』  
Patrick不明所以地皱起眉头。

『哦，不对，你以前确实和我说过这些话呢。你忘了？』羽生笑得更开了，眼神却渐渐冰冷起来，像一只怎样都驯服不了的猫科动物，『后来我是怎么回答你的？你都不记得了吗？』

Patrick在羽生孤冷眼神的注视下渐渐醒悟过来。

这样的对话，确实不是第一次出现在两人之间。  
在他刚发现羽生和Javier的关系的时候，他就曾经狠狠地教训过Javier。  
那个时候他甚至只差一步就要杀了Javier了。因为Yuzu的一句，『你要是敢动Javier，你从此就得记得软禁结弦。因为，只要你敢动我喜欢的人，我就会让你看着你心爱的人是怎样变成婊子的。』  
那时，他就是用现在的这种眼神，紧盯着Patrick说出了这番话。  
Patrick犹豫了。

正当Patrick在杀与不杀的思想斗争中犹豫不决的时候，羽生失踪了。

那一天快凌晨的时候，在Patrick派人满世界寻人的时候，他接到了一封邮件。  
附件是一张自拍照片，照片中，羽生在一处热闹的类似Pub的地方，和一个陌生男人，热吻。

Patrick气到握着手机的手不住发抖，当下心慌到六神无主。

紧接着电话响了，陌生号码，传来了羽生温言软语地解释，『放心，只是一个吻。』  
他甚至第一时间就主动告诉了Patrick他所在的位置，让Patrick派人去接他。  
乖巧到Patrick都要怀疑和他说话的是结弦了。

直到快挂断电话的时候，羽生才漫不经心地轻笑着说，『这一次，我饶了你的结弦，你也会放过我的Javi的，是吧？』  
Patrick心惊胆颤的同时奋力收敛着心里的火气，万分艰难地强迫自己给了他一个肯定的回答。

Yuzu从来没有把事情真正做绝过。  
每一次，他只是点到为止地用简单又明确的事实来提醒Patrick，他有能力做到。  
仅此而已。  
但即使是这样，也每每把Patrick吓得够呛。

Patrick不愿意面对Yuzu，与其说是厌恶，不如说是恐惧。  
他深深畏惧着这个忽然出现在他的生命中，霸占着结弦身体的恶魔般的存在。

虽然结弦本身基本不记得那次绑架事件的经过，但Patrick却始终无法原谅自己。  
而Yuzu的存在就是最鲜活的证明，每时每刻都在提醒着Patrick，结弦所受的伤害，和因为他的保护不周而一手造成的悲剧。

Yuzu是过去他失败的证据，现下的麻烦，和未来的不稳定因素。

天知道他有多么想要除掉他。  
可是他却始终没有办法下定决心这么去做。

因为他被告知，Yuzu是主人格为了规避痛苦记忆而创造出来的。  
两个人格之间就像是隔着一道墙，住在两间房间的宿主。  
不知道在消除人格的过程中会不会破坏格局，让元人格被迫接受他刻意封存的那部分记忆。

消除Yuzu的方法有成百上千种，然而没有一种是可以百分之百确保不伤害到结弦的。  
之前的顺利全部都是假象，副人格这么强势的前提下，一切变得更加难以控制。

所以Patrick不敢动，他只能就着Yuzu的反抗，将计就计地停止了计划。  
Patrick不敢让Yuzu知道，他选择留着他，不是因为受限于他的威胁，而是他根本没办法做到最后。他除不去他，他无法承受玉石俱焚的后果。

 

『你别总是仗着结弦的身体来威胁我。』Patrick心里乱作一团，表面强作镇定地做着垂死挣扎，『你自己不是也说了，结弦现在对我来说只不过是绊脚石，你真以为我有多爱他？爱到可以让你来制约我？你觉得我Patrick是这种人？』  
Patrick努力让自己的语气听上去尽可能的冷酷而淡定。

羽生没有立刻说话，他仔细地看着Patrick，想要从他细枝末节的表情眼神中辨别出这些话的可信度。  
......然而什么也没有。

他迟疑了一会儿，终于抿了抿嘴，狐疑道，『你既然不在乎结弦，为什么不能忍受我和Javi上床？』  
Patrick这次似乎做好了准备，立刻辩驳到，『因为我嫌脏！』

『你给我听清楚了，』他忽然伸手按压在羽生的双腿间，毫不避讳地用中指隔着男孩的底裤重重地按压住他的穴口，恶狠狠地继续道，『结弦的这里。只有我能插！』

羽生被他猝不及防又暴力的动作弄得闷哼一声。不悦地瞪着他。转瞬间却又扯着嘴角笑了，嘴角勾起的弧度配上没有温度的眼神，使他的表情看上去邪魅又冷情。

他忽然拉着Patrick的领带用力往下一拽，纵使Patrick条件反射地稳住了身子，也已经被他拖到了鼻尖对着鼻尖的地步。  
羽生用没有笑意的眼睛牢牢地盯住男人的眼睛，冷笑着一字一顿地说，『那你倒是插呀。』

 


	7. Chapter 7

“你只管你的结弦，却要我为你们俩的幸福守身如玉？不会太自私了吗？”羽生注视着Patrick的眼睛，嘴角挂着淡笑，不紧不慢地说，“总得有人满足我啊。虽然我更希望那个人是Javi，但是你有意见我也不可能不听，毕竟来日方长，大家总得找个方式和平共处下去，也许换种方式沟通一下，也不失为一种出路。”

Patrick眉头紧皱，一时不太跟得上对方的思路。他想要和羽生拉开距离，刚微微起身，就被羽男孩用手臂勾住脖子，拉回到紧贴彼此的姿势。  
猝不及防间他的嘴唇擦过羽生的脸颊，鼻尖满是男孩沐浴后混着熟悉体味的温暖淡香。

“我不介意那个满足我的人是你哦。”羽生贴在Patrick耳边用魅惑人心的声线继续蛊惑他，炙热的气息喷洒在男人的耳畔。  
他一手紧紧搂着男人的脖颈，另一只手缓缓探下去，隔着布料轻柔抚摸男人胯下，同时抬起一条腿紧贴着Patrick腰线上下来回摩挲。

熟悉的怀抱，温度，声音，味道。  
Patrick有那么一瞬间的恍惚。

“还是说，你只有对着结弦才硬得起来？”羽生吃吃轻笑着，用Patrick热爱的嗓音再一次吐出下作而轻薄的话语。  
Patrick瞬时从恍惚中抽离，他的结弦不会这样。  
光是想象着他就是用这种样子，用结弦的身体去勾引别的男人，就足以令Patrick愤恨到发狂。

Patrick猛然抓住羽生抚摸他下身的手，压回男孩头侧，愤怒地瞪着他低吼到，“你他妈别碰我，贱货。”  
羽生脸上的笑容随着这句话瞬间僵持在嘴角，眼里也闪过一丝异色，如果说是生气还好，可是他那一瞬间的表情比起生气更接近于伤心。  
在Patrick还来不及看明白前，羽生又露出了那种蛮不在乎的笑，眼神也恢复到毫无破绽的冰冷。  
他冷笑一声，用依然自由的那只手轻轻抚摸着Patrick的脸颊，柔声说，“我是贱货，那结弦是什么？跟亲哥哥通奸乱伦来保住自己在羽生家的地位......你说我比他坏，我承认，但在“贱”这一点上，我只能说我们旗鼓相当。”  
Patrick把男孩抚摸他脸颊的手也压制住，把羽生整个禁锢在自己身体下，“你给我闭嘴！”他压着声音警告他，粗重喘息着拼命压抑着上蹿下跳的火气。

“真有趣。”羽生继续漫不经心的语气，得寸进尺地逼迫，“我承认我贱，也答应像结弦一样乖乖躺平任你插了，你还在气什么啊？哥哥。”  
羽生言语粗鄙轻佻，那一句嘲讽十足的“哥哥”听在Patrick耳里更是刺耳无比。

Patrick明白此刻他表现的越生气就会让对方越得意，可是他控制不住自己的脾气，也完全不想去控制，“我只是叫你别再和Javier上床了，你哪来这么多废话？”

羽生眨巴了两下眼睛，无辜地反问，“可是我就是不答应啊，你又能怎么样呢？”

Patrick被他简简单单的一句反驳噎得哑口无言。  
他不知道自己应该怎么做。  
他在生气的同时，潜意识中还在不断告诫自己要冷静，他会担忧自己在不理智的情况下做出什么伤害对方的事情。  
简直无可救药。  
他反复思考，也想不出对付Yuzu的办法，这个恶魔住在结弦的身体里，他竟真的拿他一点办法也没有。

“你准备就这么压我一晚上？”而羽生显然已经不耐烦了，他稍稍挣动了下被钳制住的双手，Patrick压制他的力道丝毫不减。  
他冷哼一声，抬起腿用大腿碰了碰Patrick腰侧，姿势暧昧，“我都说了，要插插，不插滚，就算是被插，老子也喜欢骑乘位，你压得我很难受。”  
Patrick依然在思考要怎样给他教训，并不打算放开他。

羽生却渐渐收起不正经的表情，声音也急促起来，“放开我，我觉得不舒服。”  
Patrick凝眉审视他，他当然有理由怀疑对方是在耍花腔。

“我真的觉得很难过，你不想你宝贝结弦的身体遭殃吧？”羽生呼吸也跟着短促起来。  
Patrick听他这么说，瞬间冷静下来。  
他不敢造次，赶紧起身，甚至拉着男孩的手臂帮他坐起来。

Patrick掩饰着语气中的焦急担忧，看着男孩，用尽量平板的语调问到，“怎么不舒服？”  
羽生径自微微喘着，闻言缓缓抬眼望向Patrick，渐渐倾斜身体，有气无力地靠向男人肩膀，Patrick立刻不由自主地扶上他的背，把他半搂进怀里。  
看到男孩突然示弱的表现，终于掩藏不住忧心，急匆匆地问他，“到底怎么难过？要喷剂吗？”

“很难形容的感觉。”羽生抓着男人的衣襟，气若游丝地说，“基本上就是......”  
说到这里，男孩仿佛一下子喘不上气似地深深吸了一口气。  
Patrick心尖也跟着吊起来。担心他这口气喘不匀，他一边上下轻抚男孩后背帮他顺气，一边想着房间里摆放医药箱的位置，准备随时冲过去取喷剂。

羽生总算喘上了这口气，似乎只是一个平常的深呼吸。  
Patrick全幅心神都贯注在他身上，只听男孩用要笑不笑的声音继续道，“欲求不满的感觉。你懂？”  
语毕，男人轻抚他后背的手就瞬间顿住了。  
羽生内心一阵恶作剧得逞后的暗喜，嘴角也跟着绽开调皮的弧度。

可等了半天，却没有更多的反应。  
羽生有点吃不准了，他缓缓抬起靠在男人肩上的脑袋，稍稍心虚地望向男人，Patrick定定地看着他，不言不语，冷若冰霜的表情看不出是在生气还是暴风雨前的平静假象。

他们就这么静静对视了几秒。  
羽生忽然给了他一个人畜无害的笑，耸了耸肩，不以为然地换了话题，“我要睡了。一起？”

Patrick觉得再和他共处一室，哪怕再多说一句，他可能真的会忍不住掐死他。  
但同时又感觉刚刚男孩不舒服的表现并不全然是假装，他脸色看上去是真的不好。  
他很想问问他是不是真的不舒服，然而他也知道，从对方那张满是鬼话的嘴里肯定得不到什么像样的回答。  
男孩几天前才哮喘发作，现下还在观察期，要他现在离开这里，扔男孩一个人，他放心不下。  
哪怕仅是关心则乱，他也只能认了。

Patrick默默起身去客厅，取回了放在客厅的笔记本电脑和之前遗落在这里的资料，重新回到羽生卧室，坐到书桌前打开电脑，继续之前未完成的工作。

身后悉悉索索的声响，他知道是羽生换衣服钻进被窝的声音。  
“你要这么守着你的结弦吗？”羽生故技重施，依然不死心地挑衅他，“真让人感动。”

Patrick背对着他埋头工作，不给他一点回应。

“可惜我睡不着啊。”羽生故作遗憾地长吁短叹，静了一会儿又嗲声嗲气地说，“没有睡前故事吗？哥哥。”  
Patrick忍了又忍，终于还是没能忍住，硬声说，“不准再叫我哥哥。”  
“为什么？”羽生闻言果然更精神了，他声音含着洋洋得意，反反复复变换着语调唤Patrick“哥哥”。

Patrick后悔自己就不应该理他，他根本就是个“人来疯”的神经病。  
好在见Patrick不再理睬他，羽生也渐渐觉得无趣。不再自说自话了。

房间安静下来，只有偶尔Patrick敲打键盘的声音。  
过了将近一个小时，Patrick才把视线从屏幕上移开，想看看男孩是不是睡着了。  
他回身看到床头灯的暖光照耀下的男孩闭着眼，Patrick远远看了他好一会儿，男孩呼吸深长，看上去似乎是睡着了。

Patrick慢慢起身走到床边，很轻很缓地坐到床沿。  
男孩眉眼舒展，睡颜看上去无辜而乖巧，皮肤细腻到看不见一丝毛孔，配上精致的五官，在暖橘色灯光的映衬下，简直就像一个精雕细琢的瓷娃娃。  
Patrick静静望着他，看了很久，终于忍不住抬手用手背轻轻抚摸上男孩的脸庞。

“开着灯我睡不着。”男孩忽然开口，依然闭着眼，嘴角渐渐扯开一抹顽皮的坏笑，“让你失望了。”  
男人抚摸他脸颊的手生生顿住，这是今天的第二次。

Patrick暗暗做了两次深呼吸，总算冷静下来，行若无事地说，“那就关了灯睡。”

Patrick抬手要帮他关灯的时候，羽生却突然咳嗽起来。  
Patrick起初只是静静看着他，但他的猜疑很快在男孩越来越撕心裂肺的咳嗽声中烟消云散，取而代之的是忧心如焚。

Patrick抱住咳到坐起来顺气的男孩，他把男孩搂进怀里，轻拍他的背帮他顺气。  
男孩额头抵在男人宽阔的肩膀上，下意识间紧抓着男人衣襟，一手捂住嘴想要把直冲气管的搔痒感压制下去。

狠命咳过一阵，激烈的咳嗽才终于缓解下来，羽生边断续地轻咳着，边渐渐感受到男人温暖的怀抱和耐心安抚在后背的手掌的温柔。  
他内心冷笑，把呛出来的眼泪压在男人肩膀上。

“你晚上吃过药吗？”Patrick轻声问他，语气温柔，手上轻抚他背脊的力道依然温存。  
但这句话听上去像是在骂人，羽生恨恨地想。

身体上的不适感让男孩的脾气变得更坏，他的逆反心理越发激烈，变本加厉地想要对抗男人的一言一行。  
“吃个屁。”羽生用咳到沙哑的嗓音恶声恶气地说，“我只是被口水呛到。”  
“那是因为你废话太多。”Patrick淡淡回他，他放开男孩，羽生不满地皱眉瞪他。  
Patrick看了他一眼，不再理他，径自去客厅的医药柜里找出医生关照这两天要吃的药。  
今天被这么一闹，他都忘了要监督男孩按时吃药。

“喝了会好受一点。”Patrick把一小支瓶装药剂递给羽生。  
男孩冷冷瞥了一眼，不接。他拿过Patrick端在另一只手上的水杯，喝了一口温水，把杯子放到床头柜上，“我说了我只是呛到。”

“你不觉得你说话都有点喘吗？胸口闷不闷？”Patrick把瓶盖打开，几乎把药瓶推到男孩鼻子底下，“别再啰嗦，喝了它。”

羽生往后让了让，不屑地冷哼一声，看也不看Patrick，自顾自地准备躺下去，冷嘲热讽地口吻，“我要睡了，有本事你等下叫醒你的结弦，让他喝啊。”  
Patrick猛然拽上男孩的手臂，阻止他躺下去的动作，终于忍不住暴怒的语气，“你为什么总是要挑衅我？很有趣吗？”

羽生面对男人的怒气毫不忌惮，他笑微微地望着男人，等男人眼中的怒意稍缓，才不冷不热地说，“也许是因为你总是想着要怎么灭了我？难道你稍微给我一点好脸色，我就必须要感恩戴德地回应你？你以为我斯特哥尔摩综合征？”

Patrick怔怔地看着他，缓缓松开拽着男孩手臂的力道，他已经彻底放弃和他理论的想法了。  
Patrick颇为无奈地叹了口气，缓下语气，“这也是你自己的身体，你喜欢挨着难受？”

“喜欢。”羽生软硬不吃，“反正等下那个醒过来继续难受的人，肯定不是我。”

他说得抑扬顿挫，得意洋洋的语气刺激着男人的神经。  
这已经不再是吃不吃一顿药这么简单的问题。  
一整个晚上，不，应该说是从Yuzu出现开始到现在的这一整个阶段，Patrick都在反反复复地经历这种无计可施的局面，面对这种无能为力的挫败感。

“我想我终于找到问题的症结了。”静了好一会，Patrick忽然没头没脑地说了一句。  
他把药剂放到床头柜上，伸手缓缓松开领带，面无表情地凝视着已经躺下的男孩。  
羽生不明所以地看着他，“什么症结？”

“你说的没错，也许是时候该换一种沟通的方式了。”Patrick勾了勾一边嘴角，配上冰冷的神情，怎么也算不上是一个笑容。


	8. 番外《结弦》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 表兄弟还没“在一起”的时候。你们懂的。  
> 这时候也没有Yuzu。

寒假前最后一天的课程终于结束，结弦对于可以无忧无虑地打游戏，日夜颠倒的生活无比期待，心情好得简直可以飞上天。  
放学后他没有回主宅，而是像往常一样，直奔Patrick的居所。  
Patrick早在一年前就已经搬出主宅独居，而从Patrick搬离后，结弦就没怎么正经回主宅住过，他总是粘着Patrick。  
老爷子对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，从没怎么过问过，大家也就不便多说什么，毕竟说到底，这也只不过是兄弟间的亲近，没什么把柄可抓。

结弦兴高采烈地下了车，一路奔跑着冲进公寓，笑容却僵持在打开门的瞬间。  
诺大的客厅中央的组合沙发区，Patrick正和一个女孩子坐在正中的沙发上，接吻。  
画面仿佛被定格了一样，他僵硬地站在原地怎样也动不了，像被吓傻了一样只知道瞪大眼望着沙发上显然没有发现他的到来，还在如胶似漆亲吻着的两人。

不知过了多久，又或者仅仅只是几秒钟的时间而已，结弦不知是因为奔跑还是因为受了惊吓而不能抑制的急促呼吸声终于引起了Patrick的注意。  
Patrick睁开眼正对上站在他侧前方的男孩震惊中带着忧伤的双眸。  
男人几乎立刻回过神来，停下了动作，急促中甚至略带慌忙地放开前一刻还在热吻中的女孩。  
女孩不明所以地睁开眼，顺着Patrick的视线回头看去。  
三个人一时无话，面面相觑地静止不动，气氛微妙。

最终还是女生先反应过来，轻笑着打破了僵局，“呀，这是结弦少爷吧？”  
她淡笑着站起来，缓缓朝依然楞在原地愣愣地盯着Patrick看的结弦走去。“长得可真秀气。”

女孩对羽生家的结弦少爷算是久仰大名，一方面因为他毕竟是男朋友的表弟，家世显赫。另一方面也因为他的爱哭鬼属性在他们这个圈子里颇有名气，曾经一度是某些好事者茶余饭后的笑谈。他们在背地里都直接管他叫“碰哭精”，意为一碰即哭。

然而更令他好奇这个男孩的原因是因为交往有一阵子了，Patrick却几乎从不在她面前提起这个表弟，哪怕她问起，Patrick也总会有意无意地岔开话题，不愿多谈。  
避开话题的原因，却感觉不出是因为厌恶，反倒像是收着一件宝贝，不愿意拿出来与人分享的低调。

“初次见面，你好。”结弦微微躬了躬身，礼貌温和地打了招呼，眼神中带着些疏离与畏怯。言语和动作上却没有表现出任何一点不得体，虽然微笑看上去带着点硬挤出来的生涩。

“长得可真像女孩子，要不是因为穿着男生校服，我可不敢认。哈哈。”女孩恶作剧心起，故意挑着话说，语气轻佻地打趣他。  
她忍不住想要看看传言到底有几分真几分假，爱哭鬼的罩门在哪里，是不是真的一碰就哭。

结弦闻言果然瞬间眼里浮现一层水雾，看得她心里又是惊讶又是莫名爽快，暗叫这也太容易了吧，好夸张。

“今天怎么这么早就回来了？”Patrick走上前很自然地摸了摸男孩的头发，声音是女孩从没听过的温柔。

“今天假期前最后一天，老师就早放了。”  
男孩看上去不怎么高兴，但还是规规矩矩地回答了Patrick的问题。  
“嗯。”Patrick温和地应了一声，顿了顿。  
女孩以为接下去他会介绍自己。  
可是他没有。

“饿吗？要不要吃些点心？”Patrick继续道。  
结弦在男人温柔到接近讨好的态度中反而越来越委屈，抿着唇低下眼，还吸了吸鼻子，好像随身会哭出来似的。  
他无声摇了摇头。看上去逆来顺受的表象下却有种软硬不吃的倔强。

“呐，Patrick，时间差不多了。”女孩上前一步自然而然地圈住Patrick胳臂，“我们走吧。”

这时，结弦忽然抬头，视线扫向半个身子依在Patrick身上的女孩。  
有那么一会儿，结弦就这么没什么表情地看住她。女孩注意到对方的眼神，也回望过去，说时迟那时快，几乎就在对视的一瞬间，结弦忽然眼也没眨一下，就无声无息地落了好大两颗眼泪，眼泪滚出时他稍微低了低头，泪珠咻地一下一略而过，连脸庞都没有触到，仿佛只有两道银丝一瞬而逝。

看传言中的爱哭鬼落了泪，女孩不知为何反而有些被吓到，在他的目光中讷讷松开了搂着Patrick的手，站直了身体。

接着结弦眨了一下眼，像什么也没发生过一样，对女孩软软糯糯地笑了一下，温和地道了句，“再见。”  
又看向Patrick柔声说，“哥哥，我回房间了。”

女孩愣怔地看着往楼上走去的结弦的背影，压低声音不确信地问Patrick，“他刚刚哭了？”  
Patrick同样看着男孩远去的身影，在心里叹了口气，表面上云淡风轻地说，“没有，有什么可哭的。”

是啊，他哭什么呢？  
女孩心里感觉怪怪的，又说不出个所以然。

****************************************************************************************************************************************

看到结弦躺在自己的床上，Patrick一点也不吃惊。他在回自己房间前已经先去结弦的房间看过。望着整齐的床铺，空无一人的房间，他不惊讶，却有点生气。

结弦从小就黏人，从还很小的时候就总会想尽各种借口，每晚都要和他同床而眠。  
然而无论有任何再好的借口，表兄弟同睡一张床到这个年纪也总是说不过去。  
可是结弦似乎无法理解这个问题的实质，哪怕Patrick之前和他说得再清楚，即便临睡前结弦也是满口答应的。然而多半时候睡到半夜，男孩依然会偷偷摸摸溜进他卧室，睡到他身边。  
Patrick对此十分无奈，也认真追究过几次，结弦似乎也懒得找托词了，总是千篇一律的借口——害怕，感觉房间里有东西，不敢一个人睡。  
当他红着眼睛，擒着眼泪委委屈屈地和Patrick说着这种不切实际的借口时，Patrick却舍不得揭穿他。

没有人知道，Patrick选择搬出主宅的主要原因是为了躲避结弦。  
结弦对他有一种超乎寻常的占有欲。  
在外人看来也许这仅仅是一份过于沉重的依赖。  
但两人相处的感觉只有彼此最清楚，Patrick早已不是小孩，他可能比结弦更早地明白了这份占有欲说明的是什么。  
然而，他除了一味的装傻来回避问题，竟也没有别的办法。

“结弦，我知道你没睡着。”房间的两盏床头灯都亮着，Patrick坐在床沿静静看着依然闭着双眼的男孩侧颜，他揉了揉男孩的头发，沉声道，“怎么又睡在我房间？”  
结弦终于缓缓睁开眼睛，可怜兮兮地望向Patrick。  
他也不说话，默默把Patrick抚摸他头发的手握到自己两手间，压到脸颊下枕着。  
Patrick欲抽回手，男孩却抓得更牢，还发出孩子气的不满轻哼。  
“抓着我干什么？”Patrick用自由的那只手捏了捏男孩高挺的鼻子，略带责备的口吻低声说，“晚上怎么又不好好吃饭了？”  
他回来的时候和等在楼下的浅田夫人了解了情况。听浅田夫人说，今天男孩就只是敷衍地吃了小半碗米饭。合着他口味精心准备的菜品几乎都没怎么动过，就推脱说吃不下了。

Patrick平时一个人住在这里，除去会有家政公司的人定期来打扫，并没有请住家佣人。  
吃的方面，他一般都是在外解决，或者回主宅。但是每次只要结弦过来，他都会特别请常住主宅的厨娘—浅田夫人过来，料理餐食。结弦从小就对吃食特别挑剔，无论是食材还是口味，一有不称心的便不肯动筷子，即便是样样合了心意，也吃不了多少。在吃这一点上，真正是贵少爷的本质暴露无遗，再加上男孩体质本来就弱，一旦几餐吃得怠慢任性了，就立刻反应在身体上，所以Patrick没少为此费心思。

“一个人吃饭没有胃口。”结弦轻轻扭了扭头，把Patrick捏着他鼻子的手挣脱开，转头把额头抵在被他握在掌间的Patrick的手背上，不动了。

男孩看上去奄奄的，没什么精神。  
Patrick把他一个人晾到现在，虽说是故意的，但此刻听男孩用这种神态说着这样的话，心里还是禁不住的心疼，不免生出些愧疚。  
“是，你总是有借口。”但他表面依然不动声色，淡淡地说，“浅田太太被你气得回去了，说以后也不愿意再来管你吃喝了。”  
“浅田太太生气了？”单纯的男孩立刻上当了，心虚地抬眼望着Patrick，小小声解释道，“我是真的吃不下，不是故意气她，她做得东西很好吃。”  
Patrick看着男孩双眸大睁的无辜脸庞明明白白写着担忧，不禁叹了口气，道，“骗你的，她没说什么，我让司机送她回去了。”  
结弦闻言明显松了口气，他也不追究Patrick随意编排谎话骗他，只是无精打采地点了点头。

Patrick看他情绪低落，沉默了一会儿，提议道，“不如明天我们去落樱吃饭。”  
落樱是结弦难得中意的料亭。但Patrick平时不愿意让他外食，偶尔才带他去一次。

吃饭什么的不重要，但听到Patrick应允明天要和他一起活动，结弦便觉得很满足，他立刻冲着Patrick无声点了点头，刻意抿起的嘴唇压抑着愉快的弧度，但眼里的笑意却藏不住，眉眼弯弯的样子很是好看。  
Patrick看他终于提起点精神，心下也不禁松快了些，他笑着抽出被男孩轻握在掌间的手，揉了揉他头发，笑道，“我去洗澡了。自己乖乖回房间睡觉。”  
结弦眼里的笑意因为这句话几乎瞬间消失了，神情忧郁起来，满脸不甘愿，咬着嘴唇欲言又止。

Patrick料到他不肯乖乖就范，看他半天没有动作，不得已又只好沉声重复了一遍。“听到没有？回自己房间。乖。”

结弦这才摇了摇头，闷闷地扭捏道，“我要和哥哥睡。”  
结弦一向听话，即便再不愿一个人睡，只要Patrick要求他这么做，他还是会乖乖依言而行。哪怕之后再偷偷回来，也算是另一种玩闹调皮。  
而这回，他是连表面功夫都懒得敷衍了。  
意料之外地泛起了倔劲。Patrick不免有些恼火。

“说什么傻话。你都多大了？”Patrick的声音没有起伏，听上去冰冰冷冷的，甚至透着点明显的不耐烦，“上次不是已经说好了吗？我答应你可以偶尔过来住，也特别在这里给你留了房间，可不是为了让你每次一过来就和我挤一张床的。”  
男孩的睫毛颤了颤，他转开视线不再看Patrick，半晌才委委屈屈地说，“那...那就今天，今天我要睡这里。”

如果是平时Patrick一定妥协了。但是偏偏今天不同。  
Patrick忽然想到这一天到此刻为止的超脱日常的一切——被撞见的亲密场面，男孩的眼泪，满是委屈的眼神，心照不宣的避而不谈，等等等等......今天的结弦，很反常。  
或者应该说，他们两人之间的微妙感已经持续了很长一段时间，压抑了这么久，这一刻，终于有什么东西一触即发。  
Patrick不愿意再回避问题。无论好坏，都在今天结束吧。

沉默了一会儿，Patrick才重又缓缓开口，斩钉截铁的口吻道，“不行。”  
结弦把半张脸藏在被子下，只留一双波光潋滟的眼睛要哭不哭地看着Patrick，没有动作。  
Patrick静望着男孩，很深很缓地叹出一口气，像是为了压抑什么，又像是终于决定释放出某种情绪，平稳的声线却沾染着决绝的意味，继续道，“你知道我不可能一直这么陪着你，结弦。所以以后没事还是不要随便来我这里住了。真要见面，我会回主宅。”

结弦望着Patrick的眼神倏然变得惊慌失措，像是被主人遗弃了的小动物，毫无掩饰的懵懂中带着慌张和伤心的神情。  
在Patrick置身事外般冷冷的注视中，他手足无措地坐起身，眼泪随着他的动作满溢而出，滑过脸庞，一颗颗滴落。  
男孩眼里满是惊慌，张了张嘴却没能说出什么，只是楚楚可怜地望着Patrick，一个劲儿落泪。  
Patrick静静望着他，没有像往常一样帮他擦去眼泪，甚至连一句安慰的话也没有，只是微微皱着眉头，看着他哭。

望着沉默的Patrick，结弦眼里的不安并没有随着徐徐溢出的眼泪而消失，反而越积越多，他终于踌躇着开口，试探道，“为什么不让我来住了？......是因为哥哥交了女朋友吗？”

Patrick扯了扯嘴角，露出个苦涩的笑。  
也许在他有意无意的安排下，这整件事会比他想象的要容易解决。  
只要他狠得下这个心，很多事情也许早就该结束。

“是的。”于是，Patrick终于狠心道，“我选择搬出主宅，是为了得到更多自己的空间，做自己的事情。女朋友也好，普通朋友也好......”他低下视线，无法看着男孩说出这些决绝的话，他让自己的声音听上去尽量的和缓，“我想说的是...结弦，我们都长大了，不可能再像小时候那样整天腻在一起。这一点，你早该明白了吧？”

“所以你要别人，不要结弦了吗？”他听到男孩用拼命压抑着哭腔的声音说着孩子气的话。

Patrick看着男孩紧握着被子的双手，指节都因为用力过猛而泛白了，他感到无比揪心，还有一种懊恼。  
然而，Patrick又清清楚楚地知道，今天一旦他心软了，回头了，他们终将会困在这条通往绝境的单行道上，走投无路。

他心疼地用手掌包裹住男孩微微颤抖的握拳的手，望着男孩的双眼，认真道，“你和他们不一样，结弦永远是我的弟弟......我们之间的亲近就像血缘关系一样，永远都不会改变。我会始终疼你，对你好。”

结弦怔怔看着他，哀伤而绝望。  
Patrick心里一阵疼痛，他紧皱起眉头，看着满脸泪痕的男孩，想为他擦去泪痕，男孩却忽然从愣怔中回神，先他一步抽出手，用衣袖粗暴地抹了抹脸。

Patrick抿抿嘴唇，觉得说得差不多了，也说不下去了。沉默了一会，他软言好语地劝男孩，“好了，回自己房间睡吧。有什么事明天再说。”  
安静下来的男孩低着眼，一声不响，不给回应。

“来。”Patrick轻轻拽他手臂，用哄小孩的温柔语气，低声下气地哄他，“我送你回房间，陪你到睡着，嗯？”  
男孩一手被Patrick拽着，另一只手反手抓着枕头边沿，一动不动。  
“......我不要。”终于，结弦摇了摇头，瓮声瓮气地开口了。他抬眼可怜兮兮地看着Patrick，带着浓浓的祈求口吻，道，“我害怕。我要和哥哥睡一起。”

说了这么多，男孩依然顽固不化，一幅软硬不吃的姿态和他犟着，Patrick不禁真地恼了，脱口而出，“怕什么？有什么好怕的。”  
结弦眼神闪烁，抿了抿唇，没什么底气地小声说，“我刚刚听见奇怪的声音。我怕。”

“这个问题我们已经来来回回磨了多少次了？！”Patrick声音高了几分，终于彻底失了耐性，“你我都清楚这世界上没有鬼怪，别再用这个借口了。结弦，要我怎么说你才会明白？！从今天开始，你不可能再和我睡一张床！”  
Patrick说完便拽着男孩的手臂试图把他拉下床，结弦不肯配合，像闹脾气的小孩子一样拽着床单不肯挪步。

“你多大的人了？还跟我这么闹？”Patrick是真的怒形于色了，“你再这样，以后就真的再也不准来我这里住了。我应付不了你。”  
结弦被Patrick仿佛要斩断两人之间所有联系的态度吓坏了，瞬间泄了力气，Patrick顺势拦腰把人抱下床，半搂半抱地把他拉出房间，慌乱中结弦连拖鞋也没穿，一路被Patrick强行拽着拉回自己卧室。  
Patrick把人扔在床上，也没了哄人的心情。胡乱给男孩盖好被子，就准备离开。

“哥哥！”在Patrick快要跨出房间的时候，结弦急切地叫住他，哭泣中含糊不清地低吼道，“我喜欢哥哥。你明明知道的。”

Patrick顿在门沿，垂在身侧的双手紧紧攥住，仿佛在极力压抑着什么。  
结弦摒心静气地看着男人的背影，等待着他的回答。  
但从头到尾Patrick只是背脊僵硬地站在那里，不为所动。

良久，才听男人用毫无起伏的语气，平静地说，“明天早上我让司机送你回去。早点睡吧。”  
语毕，便头也不回地走了出去。

*************************************************************************************************************************************  
对，番外还没完，还有一章。 看这趋势，应该会有牛肉吃（......的吧？）


	9. 番外 结弦2

“不见了？不见了是什么意思？！”Patrick忽然拔高的声音把会议室里众人的视线齐齐引向他。  
正在主持会议，话讲到一半的企划部部长也停下来愣愣看着在讲电话的Patrick。

Patrick借着学校假期的空档频繁出入公司旗下一间盈利颇丰的主力分公司。虽然并没有真正接手事务的倾向，大多只是在自己办公室里翻阅一些历年报表，偶尔旁听几个会议，但是众人对这个上面直接派下来的少爷依然颇为忌惮，按照执行总裁一般的等级敬畏着他。

Patrick参加会议只是旁听，安安静静地坐在桌尾，边翻阅会议相关资料边听个人的报告或者大家相互间的讨论，从不发表意见打扰会议的节奏。但可能由于他本人气场过大，存在感过强，每个人发言结束后总会有意无意地看向他，征求他的认可，仿佛他才是会议的主导者。然而Patrick并没有要接手这间公司的打算，这间公司规模太小，还远不值得他花心思去争，去亲自调教。

他到这里只是作为旁观者，想要了解一下分公司的运营状况，以小见大，积累一些经验以便日后借鉴，所以他不会做多余的指手画脚的动作。尽管他并不会给任何评价，然而大家依然期待他在会议上能够偶尔挽挽嘴角，给予一些认可。

当调成静音的手机第一次亮起提示来电的时候，Patrick并没有打算接这通电话，哪怕看到屏幕提示的接入方是‘主宅’，他犹豫了一下还是按断了来电，部长的讲话正到关键处，全会议室的人都在聚精会神地安静听着。Patrick原想等这位部长的话告一段落后再默默出去回这个电话，可是几乎是他一掐掉这通电话，下一通电话又紧接着接入，依然是‘主宅’。Patrick心里‘咯噔’一下，知道一定是出了什么事情，‘主宅’的管事多为识趣，在他按断第一通电话后，一定明白他现下不方便接听电话，这种情况下依然接着再打，多半是有什么迫不及待的事。而主宅管事找他不会有别的事情，除了关于结弦的。  
他当下顾不得身处十几二十人的会议中，只焦急地接通了电话，轻轻应了声。电话那边的管事一开始还不肯说实话，只旁敲侧击试探着问他是不是和结弦在一起，在Patrick压着声音的冷冷地逼问下才终于支支吾吾交代出‘结弦少爷不见了’这个情况。  
Patrick哪怕心里明白管事找到他这里定是出了什么问题，多少做了些心理准备，但从管家嘴里听到确凿的消息后依然心惊到呼吸都为之一滞。

“早上结弦少爷很晚还没有下来吃早餐，我们以为是他昨天睡的晚了，起不来，老爷这两天去了别院，所以大家就由着结弦少爷，一直等到九点多才派人去他房里看了。”电话那端的管事颠三倒四地解释着情况，声音里满是颤巍巍的慌乱，“结果...结果房间里根本就没人，床也没有睡过的痕迹，一切都整整齐齐的，大家一下子都慌了。”  
Patrick看了看手表，近十一点，他寒声打断道，“九点多就发现他不见了，到现在才想到通知我？”  
那边吓得一下子没了声音。会议室里的众人也被Patrick言语中的冰冷震得噤若寒蝉。  
Patrick已经没有心思去顾及这些旁人，自顾自地站起来往出走去，连招呼也没打一声就匆匆出了会议室，一路快步往地下车库的方向而去。  
“说话！”Patrick命令对方继续汇报情况，他声音不大但语气已经处于发怒边缘。  
那边立刻陪着小心地继续解释道，“我们上上下下都找过了，才想着结弦少爷会不会是去找少爷您了。可是事情太蹊跷了，安保系统的监控都反复看了好几遍，结弦少爷压根没有离开主宅的迹象，东西也都在，什么也没有带走，手机书包游戏机都在房间里......”  
那边的管事说着说着声音抖得都快哭了，Patrick听到这里倒渐渐的松开了紧皱的眉，主宅的安保系统不会有大差错，虽然为了隐私，在内部并没有安装过多的监控，但是进出口的监控如果显示结弦没有外出，那么他就一定还在宅子里。

“都找过了？每间房间？”Patrick已经冷静下来，追问道。  
“呃......只有顶层还没有。”所谓的顶层是指老爷办公的区域，那一区有一套独立的安保系统，监控也必须知道预设密码才可以调看。  
Patrick沉默了一会儿才轻声问，“还没有通知外公吧？”  
“没有没有。”那边立刻表明立场，“事情蹊跷又可大可小，贸然通知老爷怕节外生枝，所以想先请少爷您拿个主意。”  
Patrick轻轻舒了一口气，想了想说，“我现在就过来。你们谁都不准多嘴，等我回来。”  
那边立刻满口答应。Patrick没再多说什么，干脆的挂了电话。

Patrick脸色阴沉着快步往停车场走去。  
他想他已经知道结弦可能在哪里了。

 

捉迷藏是孩子们最爱玩的游戏之一。  
可是对于结弦来说，却一直是梦魇一般的存在。  
那个时候结弦6岁多，一到家族聚会，吃完午饭等待晚餐的那段时间，就是小孩子们聚在一起玩闹的时光。也是结弦最害怕的时刻。  
主宅非常的大，是玩捉迷藏这种游戏的最佳场所。大多的孩子们不像结弦，常年住在主宅，他们逢年过节才来一次，难得聚在这样的大房子里，自然要利用这个机会好好地放开了疯玩一回。

住在主宅不仅环境舒适，更是一种身份的认可和象征。这也成了大家嫉恨结弦的理由之一，受大人的影响，孩子们会联合起来排挤这个终年住在主宅，含着金汤匙出生的所谓的继位者。

而小孩子们那种天真的残忍有时是大人也无可比拟的，他们总会变着法儿的欺负结弦，幼稚而直接的手段，让幼小的结弦难以招架。

那一次不知是谁又提出要玩捉迷藏，大家纷纷响应，结弦站在一边，一只手背在身后拧着背带裤后背的带子，低着头咬着另一只手的食指，一声不响地站在那里，头低低的忸怩了好一会儿才鼓起勇气抬起头小声说，“结弦不想玩。”

这不是他们第一次玩捉迷藏，结弦虽然还小，但并不是笨孩子，他有自知之明，这个游戏他玩不好，每次都会被抓出来。

他不知道为什么每次第一个被抓出来的总是自己，善良纯真的他自然不会去想这是因为被人故意设计的——和他一起躲藏的小孩总是暗暗跟着他，再悄悄地把他的行踪曝光出来，害他第一个被抓。  
第一个被抓到的人是要受重罚的。

他只以为是自己不擅长玩这类游戏。事实上，他和他们在一起玩任何游戏总是输，受罚最多的那个始终是他。所以他不爱和他们玩，比起和这些所谓的亲人呆在一起，他宁愿像平常的午后一样，和他的秋田犬——平藏一起在后院散散步，晒晒太阳看看图画书来消磨时光。

“不行，一定要玩！”大一点的一个孩子立刻横眉竖目地吼他，“大家都玩，为什么你要头上出角。”  
那时候，上一辈的权利分配还相对平均，虽然大家都知道最终的主控权会交到这个孩子手里，但那也要等到他长大后，还是那么久那么远之后的事情，有那么长的时间要等待。而结弦的父母又不在他身边，没人真正护着他，大家最多只在老爷在场的时候做做样子。总之，那个时候，还没有人认为这是一件板上钉钉的买卖，所以大家怨怼他的身份，却并不真地忌讳这个小鬼。

结弦摸了摸头，他头上才没有角。他摸完了头发，手向下揉上了眼睛，缩着肩膀，撇了撇嘴，这是要哭了。  
大家都幸灾乐祸地看着他，等着这个哭包破功。

“要玩可以，这次换一种玩法。”Patrick不知何时出现在他身边，把结弦揉眼睛的手拉过来握在手里。  
结弦木愣愣地转过头看着他，微微张着嘴巴，眨巴了两下眼睛，把快要氤氲而出的眼泪收了回去。  
Patrick正面一群站在对面表情挑衅的小孩儿，轻蔑地挽了挽嘴角，淡淡道，“只我们两个躲，你们来找，找到随便你们怎么样。”  
结弦震惊地张大眼睛望着Patrick的侧颜，那么多人来找他们，该有多容易被找到呀？这样不会输吗？  
“给我们十分钟的时间来躲，谁都不许跟着。”Patrick气定神闲地慢慢说下去，“然后，一个小时内找不到我们的话，以后就再也别玩这蠢游戏了。没劲透了。”

带头的小孩和Patrick一般大，算起来也是结弦旁系表亲中较近的一门，他本来就和Patrick不怎么对付，看到他为结弦出头，更是用恨不能吃了对方的表情瞪着Patrick，咬牙切齿地蹦出一句，“好！找到的话，你们就学小狗在院子里爬一圈！”  
旁边的小孩子们立刻附和着‘哈哈’大笑起来，仿佛已经预见了势单力薄的两人必输无疑。

Patrick都懒得搭理他，只冷笑一声，握着结弦的手转身就走，寒声说，“别跟着，十分钟。”

 

那时候结弦和Patrick还不熟悉。  
Patrick刚刚随着父母从国外搬回来，一回来就被爷爷召回主宅住。每天晚饭总能在饭桌上照面，然而Patrick似乎对谁都是冷冷冰冰的，即便是对着爷爷，也只是礼貌的对答，并不会有过多的笑面孔。

Patrick牵着他一路走到主宅顶楼的书房门口站定。  
结弦看到是到了爷爷的书房前，不由地往后退了退，抬起头瑟缩地看着Patrick。  
大家都知道，除非是得到爷爷的允许，不然谁私自进入爷爷的书房是要受到重罚的，甚至会被逐出羽生家。

Patrick表情平静的回望他，语气平板却隐隐透着温和耐心，“没事的，有我在。”  
Patrick这么轻描淡写的一句话，结弦忽然就真的觉得不害怕了，一切似乎就如Patrick的淡然语气一样，突然就变成了一件没什么大不了的事情。  
结弦紧了紧握着Patrick的手，冲他点了点头。

书房没有上锁，两个孩子轻而易举地就进了去。Patrick回身关门后也没有反锁房门。他抱着愿赌服输的心态，想着他们但凡有人有种进来找他，他就认这个输。

“哥哥，我们躲到这里。”结弦四下看了看，兴冲冲拉起Patrick的手，把他拖到爷爷宽大的办公桌的桌子底下。  
躲猫猫终究还是要有躲猫猫的气氛。Patrick也由着他去，配合地和结弦一起钻到桌底下并排坐好，背靠在桌子的侧柜上。  
他们走到书房就用了十分钟不止，外面应该已经在满世界找他们了。  
Patrick看了看手表，记了下时间，还要一个小时。  
两人一时无话，默默坐在书桌下。

过了有一会儿，渐渐传来有人上楼的声音，甚至一度走到了书房门口，悉悉索索说话的声音隔着门板听不真切,可越是听不清就越让人惴惴不安，不知他们何时会冲进来。  
结弦紧张地双手抱腿团着自己，带着点哭音小小声说，“结弦不想扮小狗。”  
Patrick叹了一口气，展臂搂住他肩膀，轻声安慰道，“这里很安全，他们不敢进来。”  
结弦抬头望向Patrick，办公桌的背面是一整排窗户，午后的阳光依然绚烂，把房间照耀的明亮而温暖。Patrick坐在外侧，半个身子沐浴在阳光里，他虽然没有笑，但是看着结弦的眼神温和，就像这暖洋洋的阳光一样，让结弦感到渐渐安心下来。  
结弦歪头看着Patrick，犹豫着小声确认道，“真的吗？”  
“嗯。”Patrick点点头，“真的。”  
结弦也懵懵懂懂地跟着点点头。

Patrick其实心里也没底，但就算此刻有人推门进来找到了他们，他也不会后悔方才站出来保护了结弦。

他回来不久的时候，有一回在花园里撞见结弦和他的秋田犬坐在草坪上晒太阳，结弦依在趴在草坪上的大狗身上，在翻阅一本儿童书，看上去十分的惬意。然而一注意到他走进，结弦就立刻慌张地站起来，笑得不怎么自然地和他问好，眼里有着戒备和慌乱的痕迹。接着就带着秋田犬匆匆离开了。  
他原先以为是结弦本身怕生，而今天的聚会上，看到那些家伙在背后偷偷的议论以及当面的欺负，总算让他明白男孩一贯的战战兢兢是由何而来。Patrick本是内敛而隐忍的性子，可是那一刻他却不能容忍他们欺负结弦而站了出来。

万幸的是，门口窃窃私语的声音持续了没多久就消失了。回归静谧的空间让神经紧绷的结弦松了好大一口气，他拍拍胸脯，对着Patrick眉眼弯弯地笑了起来，很开心的样子。Patrick也不禁被他感染了情绪，忍不住笑了。

 

Patrick到主宅的时候，管家和几个佣人正满脸焦急的等在门口，一看到他走进来，管家就亦步亦趋跟着脚步匆匆的Patrick，急切地和他汇报，“少爷，刚刚又找了一遍，会不会是东门的那个监控有死角，结弦少爷......”  
Patrick突然停住上楼的脚步，回身扫了眼管家，顿了顿才不紧不慢地说，“不会，我上去找他，你们不用跟着。”  
管家看Patrick脸上淡定从容的神情，木讷讷地点了点头，不再多言，恭敬地应了声‘是’。

没人再跟着，Patrick干脆跑了起来，到了老爷子的办公室门口才停下匀了匀气，镇定了下情绪。  
自从那天让司机接结弦回主宅后，这一个多星期Patrick就再没和结弦照过面，他也是真忙，同时也借着这个理由自我安慰，让自己不至于太过内疚。内疚于敷衍结弦每天的短信，不回主宅不见面，逐渐冷淡的态度。

Patrick打开房门走进了书房，诺大的房间阒若无人。Patrick关上房门慢慢走过去，绕到书桌后面，果然看到结弦和小时候一样，抱膝坐在书桌下，背靠着侧柜，下巴搁在膝盖上低着眼睛直愣愣地看着前方。Patrick缓缓蹲下来，静静看着他，而结弦依然低眼看着前方，没有一点反应，哪怕Patrick就在他身侧，他也没有丝毫察觉似的一动不动。

“结弦。”Patrick观察了他一会儿才很轻地唤他一声，穿着睡衣的男孩依然没有反应，略显宽大的睡衣套在少年还未发育完全的身体上，使他的身材看上去更为纤细。抱膝而坐把自己团成一团的姿势看上去可怜巴巴的。  
Patrick又叫了结弦好几声他都不理不睬没有回应，Patrick感觉到他的不对劲，不禁微微皱起眉头，伸手去拉结弦的手臂。即便隔着衣服Patrick也能感受到棉质衣料下烫人的皮肤温度，他顿时心里一惊，赶忙伸手去探男孩额头，直到这一刻结弦才终于有了点反应，抬起眼睛木木然地看向Patrick，一脸忡怔地望着他，隔了好一会儿才喃喃唤了一声，“哥哥。”  
Patrick拉着结弦手臂使他面向自己，匆匆用额头抵上男孩的额头去探他体温。  
烫的吓人。

“结弦......”Patrick一时哑然，忽然不知道应该先责备他还是心疼他。只能沉默着把他往外拉，可是男孩却忽然使劲往回缩着身子，不肯配合。  
“你烧的这么厉害不难受？快出来。”Patrick怕下狠劲拉他会弄伤他，只好软言哄他，“结弦，乖，快出来。先回房间休息下，我让他们找医生来。”

“不。我不要回房间，房间里有奇怪的声音，我不要回去。”结弦有气无力地反抗着，声音不高但很急切，深怕Patrick要把他带回房间似的，身体更加坚定地往反方向较着劲，同时他又不肯放开Patrick的衣袖，只拼命拉着Patrick，哀求道，“哥哥陪我，我们在这里，这里安全。他们不敢来。”  
“结弦，你在说什么？你病糊涂了。来，出来。”Patrick也顾不上手下留情了，干脆大半个身子钻进桌子底下，搂着男孩的腰，把人又拖又抱的总算从桌子底下拉了出来。  
结弦在桌子下呆坐了一晚上，又不知道从何时开始发起烧来，体力早已经虚脱，自然敌不过Patrick的力气，挣扎了没几下就软倒在对方怀里，被Patrick有力的臂膀圈在怀里后他倒也安静下来，只轻轻环住Patrick脖子，把发烫的脸颊压在Patrick肩颈间，轻声央求道，“我不要住在主宅，我不要回房间，哥哥带我离开这里好不好？好不好？”他呜呜咽咽地哀求，说着说着就哭了出来。

Patrick此刻心痛死了，又是懊恼又是自责，只顾着轻拍着男孩背脊，柔声一个劲儿地哄他，“嘘，没事了，没事了。”  
结弦从小怕鬼怪，最近总说听见奇怪的声音，不敢一个人，Patrick只当男孩是为了要他陪他才故意这么说的。  
现下他真是后悔死了，把他一个人扔在主宅，狠心地不闻不问。以前他不在的话，至少还有秋田犬平藏可以陪伴他，自从年前平藏寿终正寝后，结弦就更不愿意一个人呆在主宅。

“我不要呆在这里，我要去哥哥那儿。”结弦哽咽着翻来覆去地哀求。  
Patrick把他抱得更紧，亲了亲他的头发，说，“好。”

结弦不愿意回房间，Patrick只好把他抱下楼，扶着他坐到客厅沙发上，管家看到失踪了的少爷总算出现了，刚松了口气，又看到烧得昏昏沉沉的结弦意识不清的靠在Patrick怀里，好不容易放到一半的心又立即提到了嗓子眼。

“结弦少爷可能这几天都不怎么舒服呢，脸色很差，精神也不好，上次回来后就一直关在房间里，都没有好好吃饭。劝了也不听。”平时专门负责结弦起居的女佣之一在递给Patrick电子体温计的时候如是说。  
管家立刻使了个眼色给她，她才意识到自己多嘴了，赶紧讪讪退下。

Patrick心里百般自责，用电子体温计测量结弦的耳温，反复测了几次，数值都很吓人。  
“结弦，回房间躺一下等医生来了看一下我们再......”Patrick柔声和他商量着，可还没等Patrick说完，结弦就立刻坐直了身子，委屈地盯着Patrick，打断道，“去哥哥那里......我不用看医生，没事的。”

结弦不肯回房间，Patrick也不敢逼迫他。从很小的时候开始，结弦经常会发热，而十有八九的原因都是心因性的，被吓到了会发热，被欺负了会发热，心情一起伏就会烧个几天，虽然往往是低热，但也很让人头痛。  
像今天这种高温的情况还是头一次，Patrick不确定他这次是不是心因性发热。

“司机先生来了吗？”结弦坐都坐不住，头昏脑胀的他只好又把额头抵到表哥肩膀上，用微弱的几乎只有Patrick一个人能听到的声音，有气无力地强调着，“去哥哥那里，现在就去。”  
Patrick环着结弦的肩膀把他重新搂到怀里，抬手把搭在男孩额头触到眉眼的刘海往额角拨了拨。结弦微微睁着眼睛，略显急促的呼吸一下一下触到Patrick的手腕，鼻息都是滚烫的，让Patrick一阵揪心。

“打电话请医生直接去我的公寓。”Patrick想了想还是吩咐起管家，“让吉田先生把车开到门口等着，叫个人去拿结弦的衣服和他的书包游戏机熊仔什么的，再拿条毛毯，他今天和我回去。”  
管家愣了愣，为难的站在那里没有动作，几度欲言又止，终于结结巴巴地开口说，“病成这样，要不还是......”  
“怎么？”Patrick抬眼看他，没有给管家再开口的机会就继续下去，语气不温不火地，“结弦病成这样还闹了个失踪，之前倒是不见你有什么好建议，现在总算有高见要发表了？”Patrick一肚子怨气正愁没地方好发泄，管家算是撞到枪口上。不过他仅责备了这一句就收了口，克制住自己的脾气，顿了顿又继续道，“我把结弦带回去照顾几天，免得爷爷回来看到他病怏怏的样子还要怪罪到你们身上，爷爷年纪大了，这种事情就不需要让他知道平添烦恼了，你觉得呢？”  
管家何等伶俐的人，一下子就明白了Patrick的言下之意，结弦失踪生病这件事谁都脱不了干系，事情蹊跷也好，Patrick的处理方式微妙也罢，而下人们没有看护好结弦本就有错在先，Patrick的意思是叫他们管好自己的嘴巴，不要多嘴多舌把‘是非’搬到台面上，到时候弄的谁都下不了台。  
有些疑惑，放在心里就好。 大家缄了口，这件事也就默默过去了。  
权衡了下轻重后，管家不再多言，立刻满口附和，快步走开安顿事情去了。

 

Patrick搂着结弦坐在车后座，车里的暖气开到最大，Patrick为了让结弦舒服些，没有给他穿外套，只用柔软的毛毯裹着穿着睡衣的男孩。  
从主宅到Patrick的公寓车程不算短，结弦昏沉沉地偎在男人怀里，额头正抵在Patrick的颈侧，Patrick隔一会儿就用从主宅带出来的电子体温计去测男孩的耳温。  
又一声“哔”的测量结束提示音响在耳侧，终于把迷糊中的男孩惹毛了，结弦不耐烦地‘唔’了一声，扬手把耳朵旁的异物拨开。  
Patrick看了一眼显示的温度，已经比之前低了不少，至少没刚刚的温度这么吓人了。Patrick总算稍微放下心来，亲了亲男孩近在迟尺的贴着退热贴的脑门，柔声问他，“结弦，还难受吗？”  
结弦轻轻‘嗯’了一声，含含糊糊地咕哝，“哥哥，冷......”  
Patrick赶紧把毛毯再给他往上拉了拉，把男孩往怀里紧了紧，一只手搂紧他肩头，另一手隔着毛毯缓缓上下摩挲男孩的手臂，耳语道，“马上就到家了。”  
一说到‘家’这个字，半梦半醒间的男孩猝然抖了一下，惊醒过来，他微微后仰抬头看着Patrick，眼角发红，眼里满是慌张，紧张而急促地说，“不要回主宅，哥哥，别送我回主宅好不好......我保证乖乖的，不再说奇怪的话了。”  
Patrick怔了一怔，这句话那天早上在他让司机送结弦回主宅的时候，结弦就对他说过，结弦抱着最后一丝希望和他商量着，可是那时候他却没有心软。  
他居然把他逼成这样。

“是回我那里，结弦，回哥哥那里。”Patrick把不安挣动的结弦重新抱紧，亲了亲男孩的额头，温柔至极的安抚他，“这次你想住多久都可以，不回主宅也没关系，好吗？”  
结弦抓着Patrick的衣襟，茫茫然地睁着眼，渐渐回过神来，是的，他又犯了迷糊，离哥哥送他回主宅的日子已经过了一个多礼拜了，现在哥哥是来接他回去的。  
结弦呼了口气，缓缓放松下来，靠到Patrick肩膀上，闭上了眼睛。在得到Patrick的应允后，不安了那么久的身心终于安定下来，结弦总算放松下一直紧绷着的神经。  
而一旦放松下来，就觉得困倦到不行，没一会儿就睡着了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

忽然想念表兄弟了......还有人记得他们吗......这里安静得都有回声了......番外还有一章，尽量快更（认真脸 


End file.
